LIFE
by himalayavenus1
Summary: Kehidupan Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Dipenuhi oleh tingkah aneh dan menyebalkan pacar mereka, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun. humor garing, DLDR CHAPTER 6 muncul setelah mati suri,,, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

LIFE

Main pair : yunjae, yoosu, changkyu

Rated : T *gak ningkat

Genre : humor, romance, family, BL, dll

Warning : OOC, AU, dll

Enjoy chingu!

XXxxXX

Namja jangkung dengan kacamata hitam baru saja masuk ke bandara. Ia membawa sendiri trolinya yang berisi koper-koper yang sebenarnya lebih didominasi oleh makanan daripada pakaian. Changmin nama namja rakus itu sedang melihat-lihat kalau-kalau ada orang yang membawa papan dengan tulisan namanya. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Hyung! Odiseo?" teriak Changmin ke seberang telepon. Teriakan tiga oktafnya sukses membuat yeoja-yeoja nosebleed. Changmin malah sempat flirting ke yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sabar dulu, Jung Changmin! Sebentar lagi kami sampai." Yunho meredam suaranya yang sebenarnya sudah mau meledak-ledak. Tapi Yoochun mengelus dadanya membuat Yunho sabar sekaligus siaga satu mengingat sahabatnya ini playboy yang menjerat yeoja maupun namja. Bagaimanapun Yunho seme sejati -_-#

**Changmin's PoV**

Annyeonghaseyo yorobeun. Jung Changmin imnida. Namja tampan tak ada duanya, putra kedua keluarga Jung. Saat ini aku berada di bandara Incheon, aku baru saja sampai dari Newyork. Sebagai namja yang dianugerahi otak encer, aku patut bersyukur karena bumonimku Jung Heechul dan Jung Hangeng memilih universitas yang benar-benar bagus di Amerika.

Universitas itu adalah,..

JUNG UNIVERSITY

Ya, kalian mungkin heran dan bertanya-tanya apakah ada nama universitas yang sependek dan seaneh itu. Padahal ini Amerika, plis deh, Amerika bo'! Oke, lupakan. Universitas itu adalah salah satu aset dari Jung Corporation, yaitu perusahaan keluarga kami yang sudah dimulai sejak 1867, dan keluarga kami yang sekarang adalah generasi ke 20. Para pendahuluku membangun sebuah universitas di benua lain. Dan itu adalah Jung University yang terletak di Newyork, Amerika Serikat.

Ummaku, si penguasa kegelapanlah yang pertama kali menawarkan aku untuk kuliah di Amerika. Awalnya aku berminat penuh dan dengan giat menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk kuliah di sana. Saat aku sampai di depan gerbang universitas, aku menyesal penuh. Sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Biarpun Jung University berada di Amerika, Amerika bo' #bletak, tapi universitas ini lebih kumuh dari sebuah SD negeri yang terletak di pelosok salah satu provinsi di Indonesia. *golok ready

Itu karena appaku yang baik hati memang tidak pernah berminat pada asetnya yang satu ini. Keluarga kami bahkan sudah berunding sejak lama untuk menutupnya. Tapi sayang sekali, rencana mulia itu belum terwujudkan dan akhirnya memakan aku sebagai korban. Dan mulailah hari-hari bahagiaku yang tidak pernah datang di universitas laknat itu. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku punya otak encer. Aku menjadi sarjana setelah 3 setengah tahun kuliah, aku bahagia saat akan diwisuda, berharap umma dan appa datang. Tapi hatiku hancur saat melihat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang hari itu.

Sepuluh hari kemudian umma dan appa menampakkan diri. Appa dengan jas lengkap, umma dengan hanbok merah yang cantik.

"Minnie! Anak umma!"

"Umma, appa! Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Menghadiri wisudamu! Kaja, sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Wisudaku sepuluh hari yang lalu, umma. Tanggal 1 Mei."

Appa memperlihatkan pesan di handphonenya. Pesan dariku yang saat itu mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri acara wisudaku.

**Appa, umma. Minnie akan wisuda sebentar lagi, tanggal 11 Mei. Jangan lupa datang. Saranghae.**

Aku ingin mencincang orang yang menciptakan teknologi touch screen.

**End of Changmin's PoV**

Yunho dan Yoochun sampai di bandara. Mereka celingukan mencari adik Yunho yang mewarisi sifat evil ummanya itu. Yunho sudah tidak tahan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang flirting ke dia, meneriakkan dia. Memang banyak yang bilang Yunho itu mirip leader TVXQ, U-know Yunho.

"Hyung! Aku di sini!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya. Yunho menarik jidat Yoochun untuk segera menghampiri adiknya. Setelah melepas rindu dengan memeluk Changmin dan menggeplak jidat Yoochun, mereka kembali ke mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kediaman Jung.

**Yunho's PoV**

Annyeonghaseyo. Jung Yunho imnida. Putra pertama keluarga Jung. Umurku 27 tahun, bekerja di Jung Corp, jabatanku adalah president manager *author ngasal suer*. Aku punya seorang adik iblis bernama Jung Changmin. Perbedaan usia kami 6 tahun, cukup membuatku kesal kala mengingat setan itu memanggilku ahjussi.

Aku berpacaran dengan seorang namja cantik nan imut bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ummaku sangat setuju begitu dia melihat Jaejoong. Katanya Jaejoong cantik, imut, pintar, pandai memasak, dan calon istri idaman. Awalnya aku setuju dengan perkataan ummaku. Tapi setelah 3 bulan berpacaran aku berubah pikiran. Ummaku tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong itu...

"YUNNIE! Apa Jiji sudah kau mandikan?"

"Sudah, boo... sebentar lagi selesai."

Sudah dulu ya, Jiji rewel terus. Dari tadi meronta-ronta.

**End of Yunho's PoV**

Jung Heechul bangun di pagi hari dengan tersenyum. Ia meregangkan badannya dan memanggil maid-maid di rumahnya yang sudah senior, meminta mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan yang istimewa mengingat Changmin baru saja kembali dari tanah rantauan. Heechul sudah mandi, ia wangi sekali, Heebum kucing peliharaannya sampai bersin. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga Jung yang lain. Jung Hangeng, Jung Yunho, dan..

Jung Changmin. Di mana dia? Semua orang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ya, meskipun Heechul tidak kerja kantor, ia juga punya pekerjaan, menjadi pengunjung dan pembeli tetap di butik-butik mahal kawasan Gangnam. Ia bahkan lebih rajin dari Hangeng dan Yunho dalam bekerja.

"Yunho, mana Changmin?" tanya Heechul.

"Mungkin masih tidur, umma." Yunho menjawab santai. Ia sudah duduk di kursi dan memoles selai ke roti tawarnya, begitu juga Hangeng.

Heechul memilih naik ke lantai 2 untuk membangunkan anak yang dianugerahinya kekuatan mistis tersebut. Diketuknya pintu kamar Changmin berkali-kali, tidak ada jawaban. Heechul membuka pintu itu, dan ia terkejut melihat ranjang anaknya sudah rapi dan anaknya hanya meninggalkan sebuah kertas memo untuknya.

**Umma, Changmin ada urusan. Tidak tahu kapan pulangnya. Bye, saranghae.**

Heechul menggeleng pelan, ia memilih untuk turun lagi ke bawah dan melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda.

XXxxXX

"Pantat bebek, sedang apa kau di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil memonyongkan bibir, Yunho dari kejauhan sudah siap untuk meluncur menyambut bibir Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau ini pelit sekali sih. Aku makan di sini bayar kok." Junsu kembali makan dengan tenang. Ia tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan sengit.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sahabat karib dari senior high school. Mereka terkenal sebagai uke legendaris. SM Senior High School ikut terkenal gara-gara mereka. Apalagi setelah terdengar kabar kepala sekolah Lee Sooman ketahuan menggrepe Jaejoong dan Junsu di ruangannya.

Siang ini Junsu mampir ke cafe Jaejoong untuk makan siang. Ia memang terbiasa makan di tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong sedang tidak menunjukkan kebaikannya. Pasalnya Jaejoong marah pada Junsu yang seenaknya mengajak Jiji ke salon kucing langganan tanpa mengajak dirinya. Benar-benar permasalahan uke.

"Suie, di mana?"

"..."

Pip. Yoochun melajukan mobilnya, ia menyusul Junsu ke cafe Jaejoong untuk ikut makan siang di sana. Padahal kantor Yoochun jauh sekali dari cafe Jaejoong tapi demi sang kekasih yang imut dia akan mengarungi samudera sekalipun. #lebay lu chun.

**Yoochun's PoV**

Hello everybody~~ my name is Park Yoochun. Cassanova yang paling berkharisma seantero Korea Selatan. Keahlianku menarik perhatian uke dan yeoja serta membuat diriku semakin hari semakin tampan. Aku menghabiskan masa kecil di Los Angeles, tidak heran tampangku seperti Tom Cruise kejedot tembok begini. Tapi umma dan appa mengajak pindah saat lulus junior high school. Jadinya aku melanjutkan sekolah di Korea. Bertemu Jung Yunho, yang pintar dan juga alim, kami menjalin simbiosis mutualisme. Yunho memberikan semua tugas-tugas dan pr yang dikerjakannya untuk kusalin, dan aku meminjamkan semua dvd porno yang aku punya.

Tapi setelah lulus dari Jung Senior High School, itu berarti aku akan masuk universitas. Umma dan appa meninggalkan aku di bak sampah pinggir Sungai Han. Maksudku meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah. Mereka kembali ke Los Angeles untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga kami. Jadilah aku mahasiswa terlusuh di Hankook University. Aku jarang mandi, makan pun tidak rutin. Untung aku punya sohib sebaik Yunho, aku masih bisa menumpang makan di rumahnya tiap hari dengan kedok kerja kelompok.

Sebenarnya aku tidak miskin harta, umma dan appa meninggalkan kartu ATM yang bisa aku gesek dengan gaya apapun, tapi ayolah, ATM tidak seasyik credit card.. umma dan appaku sudah meninggalkan Korea sejak lama, tapi pikiran mereka masih saja sama seperti buyut-buyutku yang ada di dalam tanah. Credit card is prohibited. Aku ingat kata-kata appaku yang sok inggris itu. Alasannya sederhana, mereka takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol segala keinginanku dan menyebabkan keluarga kami bangkrut. Ya, mau tidak mau, aku mengontrol sendiri segala pengeluaranku. Mereka akan mengirimkan uang ke tabunganku dan uang yang pas-pasan itu akan kugunakan untuk memuaskan segala keinginanku yang hampir sama seperti Jung Heechul, umma Yunho.

Tapi tidak apa, aku punya Junsu. Butt Junsu pelengkap hidupku. Aku berpacaran dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat hari di mana aku menyatakan cinta. Kami sedang bermain ice skating indoor di sebuah mal.

"Junsu."

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi –"

"AWAS!"

BRAKKKKK.

Ahjussi amatir itu menyebabkan jempol kakiku patah dan tulang belakangku harus diterapi selama tiga hari.

**End of Yoochun's PoV**

"Kyupil, pinjam pr dong!" namja monyet menghampiri bangku Kyuhyun, membujuk Kyuhyun untuk segera menyerahkan benda pusaka itu.

"Ppali. Nanti Jung sonsaeng datang." Kyuhyun melempar buku ke wajah Eunhyuk, nice, tepat sasaran. Bibir Eunhyuk memar.

Kelas 12-3 saat ini sedang dalam keadaan ribut. Itu kelas Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun murid yang pintar, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa masuk ke sarang penyamun seperti ini. Kelas 12-3 adalah kelas yang mayoritas muridnya tidak terlalu lihai dalam bidang akademik. Kebanyakan bakat yang mereka punya adalah dalam bidang seni. Seni berdagang. Mereka semua sales MLM.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Jessica Jung memberi salam. Ia merapikan roknya yang berada di atas lutut itu. Anak-anak sudah duduk rapi setelah berberes dengan hal-hal berantakan di kelas mereka. Jessica tersenyum ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mual.

Setelah kira-kira berkutat selama 6 jam di sekolah, siswa-siswi Toho Senior High School dibolehkan pulang. Eunhyuk sudah dijemput oleh pacarnya, Lee Donghae yang beda sekolah. Ryeowook juga sudah pulang dijemput supir pribadinya. Tinggal Kyuhyun yang berjalan kaki menuju halte bus.

HUP

Tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun tiang listrik tampan yang melompat dari dalam sekolah lewat pagar. Namja itu memamerkan senyumnya, menampilkan mismatched eyes andalannya. Kyuhyun kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian berteriak.

"CHANG BABO! KE MANA SAJA KAU? AKU MERINDUKANMU!" Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Changmin memeluk namja itu sambil melompat-lompat gembira. Changmin sweatdrop, ternyata ia dapat sambutan meriah.

XXxxXX

"Boo, umma mengundangmu ke rumah. Datanglah sore ini." Yunho berbicara dengan Jaejoong sambil menyetir.

"Hm, Yunnie, kalau begitu berarti aku harus pakai pakaian yang bagus. Ayo kita ke mal!"

'Lihatlah anak manja ini, menyusahkanku saja. Padahal aku ada meeting sebentar lagi.' Yunho menggerutu, Jaejoong melihat sekilas mata musang pacarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

Kena kau Jung Yunho. Lihat, Jaejoong bahkan menggunakan kata 'kau'.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Dari tadi juga aku menyetir ke arah mal kan, boo?" Yunho berusaha membujuk.

"Malnya sudah lewat."

JLEB. Yunho langsung banting setir banting kepala.

Yunho sekarang sedang berada di mal dengan barang-barang bawaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Biarkan dulu ia menikmati tugas rutinnya itu. Mari kita lihat Yoosu couple yang sedang berada di kediaman Junsu. Tepatnya rumah orangtua Junsu.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahi Junsu?" Appa Junsu bertanya. Yoochun sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, kalau sudah bertemu dengan appa Junsu, Yoochun harus duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Itu adalah syarat mutlak.

"Kami belum berpikir sampai ke sana, ahjussi."

"Iya, appa. Aku dan Chunnie juga baru –"

"Diam kau Kim Junsu! Appa tidak memintamu bicara!"

Yoochun menelan ludahnya.

Sebenarnya tadi sehabis makan siang Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor masing-masing. Tapi Junsu mendapat telepon darurat, orangtuanya ternyata sudah kembali ke Seoul, padahal mereka baru saja menghabiskan bulan madu ke-10 di Hawaii. Mendengar Junsu sedang bersama Yoochun, langsung saja Appa Kim meminta Yoochun datang ke rumah. Sudah lama ia tak menakuti calon menantunya itu.

XXxxXX

"Kau makan dengan baik nampaknya." Changmin menilai Kyuhyun yang menurutnya agak berdaging setelah 4 tahun tak dilihatnya.

"Haha, tentu. Kau? Kenapa kembali? Jujur saja, 4 tahun ini kau tak ada aku hidup dengan baik. Makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik, sekolahku juga lancar. Tapi hari ini kau muncul kembali. Membuat moodku hilang saja." Kyuhyun nyerocos dengan lancar. Tidak peduli pada Changmin yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Changmin melangkahkan kakinya. Mengeluarkan jurus andalan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menahannya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Nyamuk bahkan masih sibuk menggigiti lengan Shindong pegawai di restoran cepat saji itu. Kyuhyun sendiri makan ayam goreng dengan brutal. Tulangnya juga ikut digigit. Bayangan Taepoong dengan muka melas muncul.

Changmin sudah sampai di pintu depan. Selangkah lagi sudah resmi keluar. Tapi cinta mengalahkan ego, dia berbalik kembali, mendatangi meja Kyuhyun dengan langkah mantap, lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Chagi-ya,.. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, please? Aku janji tidak akan pergi tanpa kabar lagi.. Ne?" beri tepuk tangan untuk puppy eyes Changmin.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo!... ini ff kedua saya, ada yunjae, yoosu, dan changkyu..**

**Mohon bantuannya...**

**Silakan tulis kesan di kotak review...**

**Gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE

Yunjae, Yoosu, dan Changkyu

YAOI, boyXboy, humor, drama, family

Warning : typo, garing

Rated : T

ENJOY!

*o* *o*

Hari ini Heechul ulang tahun. Ia mengadakan party kecil di rumahnya. Sungguh bukan gayanya sama sekali. Tapi masih mending daripada ulangtahun dengan ditemani maid-maid tua. Heechul tidak punya waktu bersama keluarganya jika ia tidak minta pada Hangeng untuk membuat pesta ini. Suaminya workaholic, anak pertamanya juga, anak keduanya tidak membantu sama sekali. Sudah seminggu sejak Changmin pulang ke Korea dan anaknya itu hanya numpang makan dan bikin kotor rumah saja.

"Nyonya, apakah ingin mengundang tetangga komplek juga?" kepala maid Hwang bertanya.

"Ya, undang saja. Apakah semua sudah beres?" Pesta dimulai jam 9 malam. Masih 7 jam dari sekarang.

"Ne, nyonya." Tiffany Hwang undur diri dari hadapan Heechul.

**Heechul's PoV**

Maid kuper itu sudah pergi. Hari ini aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-50. Aduh aku begitu tua dan cantik.. lihat, kerutanku lebih sedikit dibanding butler Hwang. Party kali ini sih lebih sederhana. Tidak mewah seperti tahun kemarin. Tahun kemarin kami berlayar dengan kapal pesiar ke Laut Guam. Aku sangat senang, tapi tidak dengan Heebum dan Yunho, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam usaha menyelamatkan Jiji yang terpeleset ke laut.

Untuk party kali ini. Aku sudah mengundang rekan kantor Jung Corp, tidak banyak, hanya 1000 orang *busyet*, aku mengajak rekan-rekan arisanku, dan komunitas istri pecinta kucing yang sudah setahun belakangan aku ikuti. Rencananya aku akan mengajak Jaejoong juga setelah ia menikah dengan Yunho, lumayan. Kami dapat pelayanan gratis spa 2 kali seminggu plus bonus whiskas 2 kantong besar di sana.

Aku juga mengundang, Yoochun si jidat dan pacarnya yang cantik tapi lumba-lumba. Tentang pacar Changmin, si Kyuhyun aku juga akan mengundangnya. Anak itu jarang sekali berkunjung semenjak Changmin ke Amerika. Malah aku yang aristokrat ini harus sembunyi-sembunyi memantaunya di sekolah. Merepotkan memang, tapi no problem, aku tidak mau Changmin menikah dengan Victoria. Yeoja penjual jamu yang sering ke komplek kami. Dia sangat gencar dalam mengejar Changmin. Bisa-bisa Changminku akan mengikutinya jadi penjual jamu juga.

Ya, sudahlah, aku mau berdandan dulu. Masih banyak waktu sih, tapi waktuku di depan cermin itu bisa 5 jam sehari (ngeram telur di depan cermin), itu kalau hari biasa, apalagi pesta seperti ini. Oh iya, dresscode tahun ini juga unik lho, temanya slave! Kalian mau ikut?

**End of Heechul's PoV**

Jaejoong sedang memilih pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk ke pesta Heechul. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian branded, Yunho duduk diam di sofa kamar Jaejoong, ia memerhatikan kekasihnya yang dari tadi belum mendapatkan baju yang bagus. Jaejoong saat ini masih memakai kaus putih tipis dan jeans belel. Paha putih Jaejoong terekspos pada bagian jeans yang koyak. Ia baru saja pulang dari cafenya, Yunho yang melihat langsung mengambil ember untuk menadah likuid bening yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Boo, kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah jam 8, sebentar lagi pestanya mulai. Kita juga belum beli hadiah untuk umma, kan?" Yunho agak tidak sabar. Ia sudah 2 jam duduk menunggu Jaejoong.

"Aku bingung. Menurutmu, yang paling bagus yang mana? Pilihkan untukku, Yunnie,. please."

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia mengambil dua pakaian yang menurutnya terbaik. Dipatutkannya ke badan Jaejoong. Ia memilih blazer abu-abu dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang, tak lupa juga dark blue jeans. Jaejoong setuju dengan pilihan Yunho, ia mengangguk imut, Jiji hanya melengos melihat kelakuan majikannya.

"Yang ini saja, bagaimana? Ini semua yang baru aku belikan kemarin kan?" Yunho bertanya.

"Ne, Yunnie benar. Yang ini memang, bagus, aku pilih yang ini." Jaejoong memasukkan semua sampah (baca:pakaian) yang berserakan di lantai. Memasukkan kembali ke dalam lemarinya. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari nakas.

KREETT KREETT KREETT

"Ng? Eh? Ng? Boojae? Chagi?"

"Wae?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tenang. Ia masih berkonsentrasi menggunting lengan blazer.

"Boo, itu, itu, itu kan baru aku beli kemarin,.. kenapa digunting?" Yunho sudah berurai air mata.

"Yunnie lupa ya? Dresscodenya kan SLAVE, mana ada SLAVE pakai baju bagus. Ini makanya Joongie gunting-gunting. Yunnie, juga mau? Gantian ya, habis Joongie."

*o* *o*

**Kyuhyun's PoV **

Aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah Heechul umma. Walaupun tidak ada kejelasan antara hubunganku dengan Changmin selama 4 tahun, aku tetap menganggap dia ummaku. Sama seperti pertama kali bertemu. Dia sering mengunjungiku ke sekolah. Membelikan dvd-dvd game terbaru, membuat aku tidak tega untuk melepaskan Changmin.

Aigoo, lihat namja gembel ini. Kami berdua benar-benar seperti gembel. Berjalan kaki di komplek perumahan orang kaya dengan baju lusuh dan tampang kumuh. Tadinya aku minta Changmin menjemput dengan mobil, tapi dia bilang mobilnya sedang di bengkel. Dia saja menjemputku naik metromini*wew* langganannya, aku hanya pasrah saja ketika dia menggenggam tanganku untuk mengajak berjalan kaki.

"Kita romantis kan? Berjalan kaki berdua, di malam hari seperti ini?" ia bertanya sambil menampakkan wajah gembelnya kepadaku.

"Romantis kepalamu. Bisakah lepaskan ini? Tanganku sakit."

"Jangan, ini melambangkan cinta kita berdua yang tidak pernah terpisah dan terkunci selalu di dalam hatiku. Kita bagaikan dua insan yang diperbudak oleh cinta..." Changmin memandang bintang.

'Pandai sekali kau menggunakan kata-kata busuk seperti itu. Yang ada tanganku bisa iritasi karena borgol ini, iblis.'

Dua rumah lagi kami sampai, aku dan Changmin masih bersatu oleh borgol cinta busuk yang baru Changmin beli tadi siang itu. Tangan kiriku menggenggam paperbag. Di dalamnya ada jepit rambut warna-warni dan BB Cream, hadiah untuk calon mertuaku.

**End of Kyuhyun's PoV**

"SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA... SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA... SARANGHANEUN JUNG HEECHUL,.. SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA!"

Kelompok paduan suara Jung Choir baru saja menyelesaikan lagu mereka. Mereka semua kompak, pakai kaos putih oblong dan celana jeans butut selutut, lengkap dengan sarung motif kotak-kotak yang disampirkan di bahu. Mereka juga memakai makeup dengan tema yang sama, army look. Wajah coreng moreng.

PROK PROK PROK *dibantu ya?

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Heechul baru saja make a wish dan memotong kuenya. Ia agak kerepotan pasalnya kue tahun ini berukuran 10 x 15 cm. Dengan satu lilin besar berdiameter 14,9 cm dan tinggi 2,5 meter. Ia menyerahkan sejumput kue pertamanya ke sang suami, Hangeng.

"Saengil chuka hamnida, Chullie.." Hangeng mencium kening Heechul.

"Gomawo, gege. Saranghae." Heechul menyuapkan kue hitam legam itu ke mulut Hangeng.

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan, memuji kemesraan pasangan senior ini.

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN..." pembawa acara ulang tahun memulai acara. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Party yang diadakan di hall kediaman Jung ini sudah seperti pasar malam, sayang tidak ada bianglala. Semua gembel kaya bebas masuk. Heechul saja memakai gaunnya yang sudah luntur dan robek-robek kecil. Ia tidak memakai berlian hari ini, hanya kalung sederhana dari tutup botol teh sosro, dan benang layangan. Tamu lain juga banyak yang unik. Bahkan ada penghargaan untuk tamu dengan kostum terbaik.

"Kami akan memberi waktu selama 2 jam bagi para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan yang spektakuler hari ini. Setelah itu, kita akan menuju ke acara kedua yaitu berdansa. Kalian tidak akan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, tapi kalian akan berdansa dengan orang lain. Sesuai dengan undian yang hadirin semua dapatkan. Kalau begitu, aku undur diri. Silakan bersenang-senang selama 2 jam ke depan!"

Junsu mengeluh, ia tidak mau jadi korban grepe lagi. Hari ini dia pakai jeans ketat. Bahaya kalau nanti ia berdansa dengan orang lain yang mungkin kurang ajar padanya. Bagaimanapun dia itu uke legendaris angkatan ke 25 dari SM Senior High School. Padahal kalau dengan Yoochun, resiko Junsu untuk digrepe lebih besar.

"Suie! Hai! Mana jidat?" Heechul menghampiri Junsu yang minum es campur. Hari ini tidak ada wine.

"Di sana, ahjumma. Sedang berbicara dengan teman kantornya." Junsu menunjuk ke kerumunan gembel-gembel bahagia yang tengah berdiri sambil tertawa berisik.

"Ahjumma, saengil chuka-hae." Junsu memeluk Heechul. Membuat kalung tutup botol teh sosro Heechul bergemerincing hebat.

"Gomawo, chagi. Ahjumma bertemu Changmin dulu, ne? Bye!" Heechul melangkah menuju stand sate ayam. Ia melihat anaknya makan dengan rakus ditemani Kyuhyun dengan tangan terborgol.

"Kyunie! Kenapa kalian diborgol seperti ini?" Heechul mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meringkuk seperti Heebum yang mencari perlindungan.

"Ini ide Changmin, umma." Kyuhyun berkata jujur. Ia sudah sangat sebal dengan Changmin yang dari tadi hanya mutar-mutar keliling stand makanan tanpa melepaskan borgol laknat ini. Kyuhyun jadi mental ke sana ke mari.

"Jung Changmin, lepaskan." perintah Heechul.

Changmin mencari-cari kunci borgol di saku jeans belelnya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Changmin sudah keringat dingin.

In the other place..

"Aigoo,.. kenapa pelanggan itu cepat sekali perginya. Padahal dia belum mengambil kunci borgolnya. Ngomong-ngomong pelanggan tadi itu tampan sekali ya, mirip Choikang Changmin. Coba aku minta foto dulu..."

#BLETAK#

Amber si tomboy mencari-cari keberadaan unninya, Sulli. Amber masih sekolah di Toho, ia sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga salah satu member perkumpulan penjual jamu komplek chaebol yang diketuai oleh Victoria. Victoria, Krystal, Sulli, Luna, dan Amber sudah menjual jamu bersama sejak Amber kelas 1 Senior High School, 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sekarang sudah punya banyak member yang juga tergabung di komunitas itu. Semuanya yeoja yang ahli meramu jamu. Kabarnya 5 orang pendiri komunitas ini akan beralih membentuk girlband. Mereka masih sibuk latihan koreografi sekarang.

"Amber!" panggil seorang namja cantik.

"Eh? Mimin? Ngapain lu di sini?" Amber mulai mengeluarkan gaya sok gaulnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan ke abang tukang ojek depan Toho SHS.

"Aku diundang Chullie ahjumma. Kau tidak tahu semua anak kelas kita diundang?" Taemin bertanya.

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi bisa bertemu yang lain juga. Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh! Amber, Amber! Jangan pergi dulu.. " Taemin mencegat Amber.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ada barang bagus. Kau mau lihat?"

"Aduh, Min. Yang kemarin aja belum habis. Masa sekarang aku beli lagi?" Amber menolak.

"Tenang aja, ini tahan lama kok." Taemin mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi saus kacang.

"Kau kan suka makan gado-gado. Beli aja. Ne?" puppy eyes Taemin keluar.

"Ya udah, berapa yang ini? Ini kayaknya produk baru."

*o* *o*

Jaejoong memeluk Taepoong. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat anjing pemberiannya ini. Yunho misah-misuh karena Taepoong memeletkan lidah ke dia.

"Boo, sudah jangan lama-lama. Nanti dia tak mau lepas."

"Yunnie, Joongie kan kangen. Taepoong kangen juga kan sama Joongie?" anjing besar itu ngangguk-ngangguk imut.

"Orang-orang udah pada ngantri untuk dansa. Kamu gak mau ikut?" Yunho memakai cara lain untuk memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Taepoong.

"Ya udah. Bye, Taepoong. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ne?" Jaejoong langsung menggandeng lengan Yunho. Mereka berdua bergegas ke dance floor.

Sebelum memasuki arena dansa, kita akan antri satu persatu. Loket untuk namja dan seme dijadikan satu, begitu pula dengan loket untuk yeoja dan uke. Mereka akan mendapatkan undian yang berisi nama pasangan dansa mereka. Heechul juga ikut ngantri, tapi karena keseringan arisan, dia jadi heboh waktu ngeliat gulungan kertas-kertas kecil. Pengen tahu siapa yang dapat duit. Meskipun terdapat dua loket, malam ini yang punya keistimewaan dan kekuasaan *pastinya* adalah yeoja dan uke. Mereka akan menentukan siapa pasangan dansa mereka dengan undian yang mereka ambil sendiri. Sedangkan namja dan seme, mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu untuk akhirnya dipanggil sendiri oleh pasangan dansa mereka dan bebas melanglangbuana ke dance floor.

"Sh**!" umpat Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Victoria di depannya mendapatkan kertas dengan tulisan nama Jung Changmin. Victoria tersenyum senang. Ia lenggak-lenggok ke ruangan para namja dan seme. Borgol Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah terlepas dari tadi, tidak pakai kunci, tapi kapak. Mereka masih selamat dan Changmin sudah berada di dance floor bersama Victoria.

Jaejoong sedang bersama dengan Seunghyun, namja tampan dan menyeramkan. Tapi malam ini Seunghyun lembut dan nyentrik. Ia bersorak senang karena di depannya ada uke legendaris semasa dia sekolah dulu, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho berdansa dengan Boa, rekan kerjanya di Jung Corp, tapi mata musangnya tidak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong.

"Hai, Yunnie!" dari jarak 1 meter, Jaejoong menyapa Yunho dengan ceria. Ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kanannya ke namja tampan yang entah kenapa gerakan dansanya terus diprotes oleh Boa. Mari kita lihat ke bawah, Yunho menginjak kaki Boa. Yunho membalas namjachingunya dengan senyum manis, berganti jadi deathglare ke Seunghyun. Seunghyun tak peduli, tangannya beralih ke pinggang Jaejoong. Dari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam mengikuti alunan musik, tapi saat tangan Seunghyun ada di pinggangnya ia diam sebentar, tapi kemudian melanjutkan dansa kembali. Yunho menginjak kaki Boa sekuat-kuatnya.

Sudah jam 1 malam. Pesta sudah selesai. Semua tamu berhamburan pulang, ada yang naik mobil dan beberapa jalan kaki, kebanyakan tetangga. Jung Choir naik pick up khusus pesanan Heechul, warna polkadot. Ryeowook dan namjachingunya Yesung yang tergabung dalam Jung Choir hanya bisa melambai tak rela pada teman-temannya yang ada di halaman saat pick up sudah melaju kencang. Mereka seperti budak pabrik kuali yang baru bebas dari penyanderaan.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang dansa dengan Victoria?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin yang duduk sambil makan kerak telor di taman belakang kediaman Jung.

"Mana mungkin aku senang, sayang. Aku kan ingin berdansa denganmu." Changmin menghentikan sejenak aktivitas makannya.

"Buntutmu. Aku lihat kau senyum lebar saat memegang pinggang wanita itu." Kyuhyun membuang kerak telor Changmin ke bak sampah. Changmin ngubek-ngubek bak sampah.

"Itu kan hanya formalitas, sayang. Kau tahu kan cara berdansa yang baik bagaimana? Dan kalau aku tidak senyum, yeoja genit itu akan mencubit pipiku. Aku tidak akan mau, aku kan milikmu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Sudah aku mau pulang, percuma saja lama-lama dengan seme genit sepertimu." Kyuhyun mau angkat kaki.

"Chagiya, please. Jangan begini. Kita baru saja berbaikan dan kau sudah mulai lagi. Kau sendiri bagaimana rasanya berdansa dengan Siwon hyung? Memegang tangannya?" Changmin mengeluarkan senjata terakhir. Ampuh membuat Kyuhyun balik badan.

"Itu, itu kan hanya formalitas!" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan cepat. Changmin pun meninggalkan bak sampah yang dari tadi sudah mengenaskan.

*o* *o*

Junsu tersenyum lebar, ia baru saja berdansa dengan Kim Hyunjoong, namja tampan yang jadi pelanggannya di bar miliknya. Ia yang tadinya murung sebelum berdansa jadi sangat ceria setelah itu. Yoochun kebalikannya, ia murung berat. Pasangan dansanya tadi Jung Heechul. Bukannya berdansa, Heechul malah sibuk menggeplak jidat Yoochun yang berusaha mengarahkan gerakan dansanya yang amburadul. Akibatnya bisa dilihat, plester menjadi hiasan di jidatnya yang luas itu. Junsu hanya bisa menepuk pundak kekasihnya saat Yoochun menangis dan bersandar di bahunya. Ia tersenyum cerah sambil memandang langit.

END

Kagak deng, hehe,

TBC

**Annyeonghaseyo! Himalaya imnida! Ini adalah chapter ke 2 dari LIFE, thanks berat kepada semua readers yang sudah memberikan kesan dan tanggapan terbaik di chapter sebelumnya. Saya bawa yang baru lagi nih... *smirk* semoga kalian menikmati dan sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^**

**Thanks berat kepada : **

shimmax

(himalayavenus1: thanks sudah baca, review dan ketawa, onnie. Hati-hati, jangan sampe luka perutnya kebuka lagi, kalo masih kebuka tutup pake jidatnya bang uchun aja ya. Aku nyiksa uchun lagi lo... *bangga*)

anne

(himalayavenus1: ini emang somplak banget, onnie. Here's chap 2. Enjoy, salam somplak, banzai!)

CHyun

Name Reyna Kim

(himalayavenus1: iya onnie, changmin emang patut ngemis cintanya Kyunie. Enjoy chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE

Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

BL, YAOI, humor, family, romance,

Rated : T

Warning : humor garing , OOC, AU, dan kekacauan lain

ENJOY and HAPPY READING!^^

Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho. Ia ingin menyerahkan laporan terbaru kepada si Jung. Ia masuk tapi tidak menemukan sekretaris pendek Yunho, Nona Kwon Boa. Siwon tidak peduli, ia membuka pintu kaca menuju ruangan Yunho, dilihatnya hoobaenya dulu saat di kampus sedang sibuk. Siwon merutuki nasibnya yang menjadi bawahan Yunho. Kampus yang menjadi tempat kuliah Yunho dan Siwon, Hankook University terkenal dengan praktek senioritas yang tinggi. Siwon ingat dulu ia hanyalah sunbae baik hati yang akan membantu setiap hoobae keluar dari kampus lewat ventilasi toilet. Ia menyesal pernah menyelamatkan Yunho, harusnya ia memflush Yunho di toilet saja.

"Ini laporan keuangan terbaru. Jangan terlalu serius begitu, sajangnim." Siwon mengejek Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan pulpen dan buku di hadapannya.

"Hyung, jamkkan. 7 mendatar, 11 kotak. Idol group, 13 anggota, warna kebangsaan favorit shappire blue."

"Super Junior." Siwon menjawab mantap.

"Super Junior, cocok. Gamsa, hyung. Kau boleh keluar." Yunho kembali berkonsentrasi.

Siwon menaruh map laporan di meja Yunho, ia sudah sampai di pintu keluar ruangan. Setelah 1 detik.

...

"MWOYA?! AKU KERJA BANTING DAGING DI RUANGANKU, KAU DI SINI ENAK-ENAK NGISI TTS, WAJAH KECIL?!" Siwon menghampiri Yunho, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kerah jas Yunho yang dipegangnya.

"Ampun, hyung. Kau mau isi juga?" Yunho memegang tangan Siwon di kerah jasnya.

"Boleh."

"Oke, selanjutnya 8 menurun.. "

^^,,^^

Jaejoong duduk di ruang kerja di dalam cafenya yang nyaman. Ia menunggu kedatangan Junsu dan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong ingin mengajak teman dan pacar calon adik iparnya untuk mencicipi menu terbaru ciptaannya. Jaejoong sudah lama menciptakan menu ini, tapi baru ada waktu untuk mempromosikannya sekarang. Ia sengaja tidak mengundang Changmin takut semuanya ludes hilang beserta resepnya juga.

"Hyung!" Junsu melambaikan tangan di luar ruang kerja Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung membereskan katalog shopie martin hasil pinjamannya dari Eunhyuk kemarin saat pesta Heechul. Ia bergegas keluar membawa Jiji juga.

"Ayo, langsung saja. Kyunie mana, Su?"

"Katanya masih dalam perjalanan. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah, hyung."

"Oh, oke. Ayo kita ke atas duluan." Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu mengajaknya naik ke lantai dua.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua cafe Jaejoong, di atas meja panjang sudah terhidang banyak piring dengan tutup, semuanya tertutup. Junsu menatap tidak tertarik pada piring-piring yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tahu kalau sudah Jaejoong menyediakan hal-hal seperti ini pasti makanannya harus habis dimakan. Tidak boleh bersisa, Jaejoong bilang, jika ada yang tersisa bahkan setitik, itu akan berbahaya. Titik sisa makanannya itu akan di ambil dan diteliti, dari situ orang-orang menuliskan bahan dan komponen makanannya. Padahal itu resep rahasia, Jaejoong tidak mau ketahuan satu orang pun. Kemarin baru saja dia menyerahkan tulisan tangan resepnya untuk diketik dan diprint tukang rental di tempat fotokopi depan cafe.

Kyuhyun ngos-ngosan. Ia berlari ke cafe Jaejoong dengan masih mengenakan seragam Toho SHS. Changmin tidak menjemput hari ini, ia mengambil mobilnya yang masih di bengkel. Kyuhyun juga melarang Changmin menjemputnya setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam. Ia bilang, ia masih ingin introspeksi diri, di rumah ia sibuk membuat poster dengan karton bertuliskan AKU INGIN INTROSPEKSI DIRI, dia tempel rapi di dinding kamarnya kemudian tidur setelah mengemaskan semua crayon yang ia pakai tadi.

^^,,^^

"Ahjussi, Joongie hyung sedang bersamamu?"

"Tidak, Min. Ada apa?" Yunho menjawab.

"Oh, ya sudah. Bye." Changmin menutup telepon. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, kalau Jaejoong tidak bersama Yunho, berarti sedang berada di cafe. Kyuhyun tidak ada di sekolah, kemungkinan besar bersama Jaejoong. Belakangan Changmin sudah tahu kalau pacar dan calon kakak iparnya lumayan akrab. Changmin tidak tahu saja kalau hubungan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas Jaejoong minta tolong Kyuhyun untuk memesan semua barang pesanannya ke Eunhyuk dan Taemin.

"Evil, kau tidak makan?" Junsu bertanya ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin Changmin ada di sini dan membantu kita menghabiskan ini semua. Dia pasti kelaparan di luar sana." tatapan Kyuhyun menerawang jauh ke luar, dia tidak tahu kalau pacarnya sedang makan nasi lengkap plus jengkol di warteg Lee ahjumma.

"Aigoo, lihat dirimu, lihat dirimu. Baru kelas 3 SHS tapi kelakuanmu sudah seperti istri yang ditinggal suami 3 bulan." Jaejoong menoyor kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

"Ya, hyung penyuka alien, sakit. Jangan sentuh kepalaku, ini aset." Kyuhyun manyun.

"Aset kau bilang? Biar kecil begitu, masih bagus kepala Yunnie. Rasakan ini, rasakan." Jaejoong malah makin gencar memukulkan sumpit ke kepala Kyuhyun. Junsu hanya meringis, ia mengenang bagaimana Yoochun kesakitan saat Junsu mengobati luka di jidatnya semalam.

Drrrt drrrrt.

"Yoboseyo? Wae Chunnie?"

"Suie, aku sakit."

"Chunnie sakit apa?"

"Tidak tahu, dari kemarin malam pusing. Bisa datang sekarang? Tidak ada makanan di rumah. Mau pesan makanan, handphoneku juga tidak tahu di mana.."

"Babo-ya. Yang kau pakai buat telepon aku ini apa? JIDATMU? Jelas-jelas kau pakai handphonemu."

"Oh iya. AKH!" Yoochun menjerit setelah menepuk jidatnya yang masih sakit bekas semalam.

"Ya sudah, tunggu. Aku akan ke sana."

"Gomawo, chagi. I Love –"

TUT TUT TUT

Junsu langsung turun ke bawah. Ia meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang kepalanya sudah banyak bulatan-bulatan kecil (baca : benjol). Jaejoong langsung mengejar ke bawah, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka takut seandainya ada sesuatu darurat yang harus dihadapi Junsu. Terakhir kali Junsu seperti ini adalah saat Appa Kim tenggelam di selokan depan rumah karena menangkap ikan arwananya.

"Yunnie-ya, apakah Yoochun tidak masuk kantor?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho lewat telepon.

"Minnie-ya, apakah Yoochun sedang bersamamu?" Kyuhyun juga ikut menelepon Changmin.

PLAK

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ramen sungai han, ngapain kau ikut-ikut aku nelepon?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang baru melepas handphonenya.

"Ani,. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah jidat Chun hyung masih aman." Kyuhyun ngeles, ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mendengar suara Changmin, dasar anak muda.

"Aigoo, masih berani membuat alasan. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumah Chunnie, dia sakit. Seohyun, tolong masukkan bubur ke dalam termos, bungkuskan beberapa kimchi dan bulgogi juga. Ppali!"

"Ne!" Seohyun yang dari tadi sembunyi-sembunyi melihat Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari balik pot tanaman anthurium yang daunnya jarang-jarang. Ia langsung berlari ke bawah menuju kitchen. Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya melihat pegawai Jaejoong yang menjadi stalkernya sejak lama itu.

^^,,^^

**Changmin's PoV**

Aku melajukan mobil menuju rumah Yoochun hyung. Aku baru dapat kabar dari Yunho hyung kalau Yoochun sakit, sebenarnya aku tidak mau jauh-jauh pergi ke rumah Yoochun hanya untuk melihat cassanova bebek karet itu meringis-ringis memeluk Junsu dengan alasan kepalanya pusing. Siapa yang tidak tahu Yoochun, bule gadungan itu selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia tidak sadar saja dirinya sudah expired. Tentu saja aku hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyunku yang manis itu, ah, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya! Kemarin dia bilang ingin introspeksi diri dan tadi dia sudah meneleponku, berarti masalah kami selesai!

CKKKKIIIIITTT

Mobilku berhenti di pekarangan rumah Yoochun yang besar, tapi tetap tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rumah kami o_#. Eh, ada mobil Suie dan Joongie hyung juga? Tapi kenapa ahjussi belum datang, padahal janjinya dia akan menyusul. Kantornya kan lebih dekat dari pada bengkel tempat aku mengambil mobil tadi. Dasar tua bangka, apa yang dikerjakannya di kantor?

In Yunho's office

"50 menurun, gaya hidup mewah, orang-orang kaya dan berkelas, 7 kotak, menurutmu apa hyung?"

"Gangnam. Ya, hoobae, begitu saja kau tidak bisa, payah. Selanjutnya aku."

**End of Changmin's PoV**

^^,,^^

Heechul berjalan-jalan di mal, ia sedang ingin merilekskan pikirannya setelah pesta ulang tahun yang melelahkan kemarin. Hadiah-hadiah yang kemarin di terimanya sebagian di berikan kepada para maid di rumah. Tapi Heechul memperlakukan dengan istimewa hadiah dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Semuanya disimpan di lemari dan tidak pernah dibuka bahkan kertas kadonya tidak dibuka. Heechul bilang, ia ingin menyimpan baik-baik semua pemberian orang yang menyayanginya karena itu dia tidak pernah membuka satu pun hadiah itu. Sebungkus penuh permen loli pemberian Changmin sampai sudah mengenaskan karena dirubung semut. Kali ini yang menemani Heechul berbelanja adalah butler Jung. Butler Jung memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, kemarin dia baru saja berhasil mendandani tukang kebun di rumah Heechul sampai mirip seperti Nichkhun 2PM. Padahal tukang kebun itu sudah tampan dan bersyukur karena Victoria si tukang jamu pujaan hati sudah membalas surat cintanya.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sedang memasukkan makanan-makanan yang mereka bawa tadi ke dalam piring-piring. Jaejoong memasukkan bubur dari termos ke dalam piring dengan sabar, sungguh keibuan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sedang mengiris plastik tempat menyimpan kimchi dengan pisau daging.

KREEKK KREEK

"Ya! Mengapa kau potong begini plastiknya, Kyu?!" Jaejoong merebut pisau dan kimchi dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini bisa dibuka tanpa menggunakan alat apapun, lihat ini, lihat." Jaejoong membuka lapisan plastiknya dan ternyata ada tali kecil disitu, ia menarik talinya dan plastik tebal itu pun terbuka dengan mudah. Setelah selesai menuang kimchi, Jaejoong memasang talinya lagi dan menutup lapisan plastik. Selesai.

"Woaa.. ajaib. Aku baru tahu itu bisa begitu praktis, hyung!" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, ia begitu kagum pada benda yang menurutnya ajaib, padahal hanya sebuah kantong plastik -,-.

"Jinjja? Ini produk baru cafeku. Apakah menurutmu bagus juga untuk dijual? Selama ini aku memberikannya secara gratis." mood Jaejoong cepat sekali berubah.

"Ne, jual saja. Ini bagus hyung, sangat praktis."

Biarlah dua uke itu membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka penting, sekarang kita lihat Changmin yang sedang main PS di ruang keluarga rumah Yoochun, ia tidak peduli pada semua orang di rumah itu. Ia juga sedang makan keripik kentang bungkus besar dengan tenang sambil menunggu Kyuhyun muncul dari dapur. Orang di rumah ini tidak tahu kalau Changmin sudah datang, dia main masuk saja tanpa memberikan salam.

"Minnie? Kau datang?" Junsu turun dari tangga, ia melihat Changmin yang duduk tenang di lantai.

"Ne, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan Chun hyung?"

"Baik-baik saja, panasnya sudah turun, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Junsu tersenyum.

HUP

"Apanya yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, Suie? Aku masih kedinginan, ingin memelukmu..." Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menabrakkan badannya ke tubuh Junsu dari belakang, memeluk si namja lumba-lumba.

"Aish,.. lihat dirimu hyung. Sudah tua juga tidak sadar umur. Kembalilah ke kamar sebelum aku menendang kalian berdua." Changmin mencibir Yoochun yang sudah mendorong Junsu naik tangga kembali.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, setan." Yoochun mempoutkan bibirnya memandang sengit Changmin, sungguh tidak imut. Changmin melengos, ia kembali memasukkan segenggam penuh keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya yang lebar.

Saat ini sudah jam 3 sore, Yunho dan Siwon yang dari tadi sibuk mengisi TTS sudah selesai, satu buku bercover artis Korea Song Hye Kyo itu sudah habis dibabat mereka. Yunho meregangkan otot-ototnya begitu juga dengan Siwon. Di luar ruangan para staf wanita sedang pegang handycam sambil ngiler. *author juga*. Yunho mengambil androidnya dari dalam saku jas. Ada satu pesan.

**From : boojaejoong**

**Yunnie, kau masih di kantor? Kalau sudah selesai bekerja datanglah ke rumah Yoochun. Aku dan yang lainnya menyiapkan makan siang di sini. Cepat, kau belum menjenguk karyawanmu itu kan? Kalau kau tidak datang dalam 10 menit, kita putus. Saranghae.**

'Boojae-ah, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan 'saranghae' saat ingin putus? Aish, aku benar-benar gila sekarang.' Yunho langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Siwon yang tidur, namja kekar itu bahkan belum makan siang. Istrinya juga sedang pulang kampung. Kasihan sekali.

**Jaejoong's PoV**

Aku baru saja mengirim pesan ke Yunnie. Pasti dia sedang ngebut di jalan, hihihi. Aku senang sekali membuatnya panik begitu. Tapi kalian jangan salah sangka, aku begini bukan berarti tidak mencintai dia. Aku sangat mencintai Yunnieku. Dia adalah yang paling sabar dibandingkan 30 namja sebelumnya *mwo?*. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebelum kami menikah dan menjalankan kehidupan yang serius. Meskipun aku tidak yakin akan serius juga nanti _-. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Sebetulnya tidak bisa dibilang siang juga sih, ini sudah sore, hampir jam 4. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak hanya membawa makanan untuk Yoochun. Menu baru yang ada tadi siang dan banyak lagi makanan dari cafeku sudah kubawa ke sini. Sudah lama kami 3 couple tidak berkumpul bersama. Tahun kemarin Changmin pulang ke Korea selama 2 hari saat liburan tahun baru, disitulah pertemuan terakhir kami berenam. Setelah Changmin pulang lagi ke Newyork, Kyuhyun jarang kelihatan di cafeku. Aku dengar kabar burung dari burung bahwa Kyuhyun dan Changmin putus. Tapi lihat sekarang, sepertinya itu tidak benar. Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan Changmin yang main PS. Sungguh bahagia melihat mereka akur begitu.

"Chang Babo, ngapain kau ke sini?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, ia menatap malas pada layar televisi.

Cup.

PLAKK.

Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun langsung dengan senang hati menampar si pelaku penciuman paksa tersebut.

"AW! Apo chagiya. Kenapa menamparku?" Changmin mengelus pipinya yang panas. Ia memandang Kyuhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau menciumku? Lancang." Kyuhyun menggerutu. Pipinya masih merah karena Changmin menciumnya. Tapi gengsinya tinggi, tidak mau membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Masih saja pura-pura ngambek.

'Aish, kalau saja aku tidak cinta padamu, sudah kuhipnotis, kukuliti, dan kublender Heebum di rumah. Dasar manja.'

Di rumah Heebum keselek tulang ikan 3 kilo.

**End of Jaejoong's PoV**

Yunho sudah sampai di rumah Yoochun. Ia langsung menghambur mencari Jaejoong. Dilihatnya pacarnya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil minum jus jeruk.

"Boojae!" Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget, tapi mengusap bahu kekasihnya pelan.

"Perhitungan Yunnie tepat sekali. Yunnie sampai dalam waktu 9 menit 48 detik. Bahkan masih sisa 12 detik." Yunho melepas pelukannya, menatap mata Jaejoong, ia sungguh cinta pada kekasihnya yang bahkan masih akurat dalam memperhitungkan waktu. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong lama. Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe eyesnya dengan imut.

...

"Saranghae."

"Nado. Gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho lagi, ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

...

"Sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya? Aku lapar, ayo makan.. Aku sakit tapi kalian tidak perhatian sama sekali.. sedihnya TT^TT." Yoochun mengeluh, tapi tangannya masih aktif mencari *coretbutt* Junsu.

"Jidat busuk. Mengganggu saja. Ayo kita makan!" Yunho langsung merangkul paksa Yoochun. Mereka berempat menyusul Changkyu yang sudah heboh di ruang makan.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo!^^ life chapter 3 ada di hadapan readerdeul.. mari baca.. (promosi). Gomawo yang sudah membaca mereview dan selalu menantikan ff ini.. saranghae yorobeun!**


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE

Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

BoyXBoy, YAOI, BL, humor, family, drama,

Rated : T

Warning : humor gak lucu, humor tersirat dan tersurat *apaan coba* OOC berat, AU, crime

Langsung aja,

Enjoy happy reading happily ever after!

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kaca besar yang tertempel di dinding. Ia agak tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya sekarang, ini merupakan kali kedua Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang pertama adalah saat dia menyadari dia mencintai Changmin. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Wah,.. kau manis sekali, saeng! Sudah jangan lama-lama, cepat keluar."

'Manis? Yang benar saja, aku ini tampan.' Kyuhyun bersuara dalam hati. Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yunjae, Yoosu, dan Changkyu masih berada di rumah Yoochun sekarang. Mereka tidak pulang, karena rayuan Junsu. Junsu dengan muka melas memohon kepada Changkyu dan Yunjae untuk tidak meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Yoochun. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa, kalian tahulah apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa, apalagi seperti Yoochun.

"Suie-ah... hiks .. hiks..."

"Hoaamh... wae Chunnie?"

"Kenapa kau tidur? Nasib pemeran utama sungguh menyedihkan... lihatlah... hiks.."

"Aku lelah. Lagian kenapa tidak selesai-selesai sih dramanya? Sudah episode berapa ini?"

"Baru episode 125, Suie.. Suie! Dia ditusuk pacarnya sendiri! Hua... hiks hiks"

"Zzzzzz..."

Kalian tidak tahu saja Yoochun suka nonton drama tengah malam.

$o$

Jam 9 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Yunho yang sudah memakai piyama sedang mengecek-ngecek file-file penting perusahaan. Ia sibuk sendiri, siapa suruh kalau di kantor hanya main TTS. Jaejoong sedang mengecat kuku kakinya dengan kutex warna hitam sambil menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Changmin sedang bermesraan dengan kulkas dua pintu milik Yoochun. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan PR. Anak kelas 12-3 adalah pelajar yang buruk, tapi beruntung mereka memiliki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun anak yang pintar, ia mengerjakan semua PR yang diberikan sonsaengnim mereka. Bagi Kyuhyun itu tidak ada apa-apanya, Eunhyuk dan yang lain hanya bisa berurai air mata mengais tanah saat Kyuhyun menolak meminjamkan buku PRnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tersusun dari komponen evil, ia memiliki sisa 1,5 persen komponen malaikat tak dominan. Itu berarti kabar baik bagi 28 siswa kelas 12-3. Di Toho SHS, semua guru akan memberikan tugas tambahan di hari Sabtu, hal itu sengaja dilakukan supaya murid-murid tidak keluyuran maling ayam di malam Minggu. Toho SHS dikenal dengan prestasi mereka yang tidak terkalahkan di kejuaraan sabung ayam tingkat SMA seKorea Selatan.

"Suie, apa kita perlu menonton film?" Yoochun mencari koleksi filmnya di lemari kaca. Ia tidak dapat dari tadi. Ia baru ingat kalau dia minim sekali dalam mengoleksi film keluarga. 'Bagaimanapun yadong kan film untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga.' pikir Yoochun.

"Boleh. Yang ini saja bagaimana?" Junsu mengeluarkan satu compact disc dari laci meja kerja Yoochun, ia juga sibuk mencari film dari tadi.

"Eh? Yang itu,.. itu,.." Yoochun menerawang kaset yang dipegang Junsu. Dengan senter.

"Ini film apa? Tidak ada covernya begini?"

"Itu,. Yang itu,. Jangan, sayang... itu,..."

Junsu mengambil remote DVD player. Yoochun gelisah keringat dingin.

"Itu video presentasi perusahaan! Iya, aku ingat! Presentasi perusahaan. Kami sedang mengeluarkan produk baru, dan video itu akan aku tunjukkan pada presentasi minggu depan..." Yoochun mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Ini pasti hasil kerja Chunie. Kalau begitu aku ingin lihat!"

Yoochun langsung berlari membanting DVD player.

$o$

Kyuhyun berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR. Yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengirim semua itu lewat email. Sonsaengnim di Toho semuanya gaptek, yang paling mereka tahu adalah chatting di situs pencarian jodoh tiap Rabu malam. Menyebarkan PR lewat email adalah cara yang paling praktis dan aman menurut Kyuhyun. Kalau menunggu hari Senin untuk membiarkan anak-anak lain menyalin PR, itu tidak akan sempat. Jadinya Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini. Untuk semua jerih payahnya, Kyuhyun dapat voucher makan gratis tiap hari di kantin perusahaan MLM tempat Taemin bekerja. Kyuhyun juga menjadi pelanggan tetap yang mendapat pelayanan terbaik di Mario Bross.

"Kenapa kau banting DVD playernya?!" Junsu marah dan heran melihat tingkah Yoochun.

"Ada lebah tadi, chagi. Aku takut dia menyengatmu!"

"Jinjja? Gomawo Chunnie sudah menyelamatkanku." Junsu memeluk Yoochun.

"Ne, ya sudah kita pergi dari sini. Nanti ada lebah lagi." Yoochun langsung menarik pinggang Junsu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Yoochun hanya memandang DVD playernya yang sudah hancur lebur dengan tak rela.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah serius sang kekasih. Yunho sedang serius sekali memeriksa dan menandatangani kertas-kertas putih itu. Lama-lama Jaejoong bosan juga. Ia langsung melompat dan duduk di atas meja. Yunho berjengit kaget.

**Yunho's PoV**

Aku sedang sibuk menandatangani file penting. Hari ini sudah deadlinenya. Besok hari Minggu dan aku ingin bersantai dengan boojaeku. Memang salahku sih ketagihan main TTS, ini gara-gara butler Hwang. Menyimpan TTS koleksinya di meja makan. Aku ambil saja beberapa.

HUP. Tiba-tiba Boojae sudah duduk di meja. Dengan tampang menggodanya, piyama yang 2 kancing terbuka, dada putih mulusnya. Air liurku sudah nyecer ke mana-mana. Jangan Yunho, jangan! Aku hanya memandang dengan senyum ke wajah manis Boojae.

"Ada apa boo?" aku berdiri untuk memeluk boojaeku. Aduh hangat sekali... enaknya...

"Ani. Joongie hanya ingin menghibur. Yunnie pasti bosan sekali ya? Sering sekali berkutat dengan hal-hal membosankan seperti itu..."

Ya, bagus sekali boojae. Menghibur sekaligus membuatku coret*horny*coret. Aku senang sekali punya pacar perhatian begini. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia menempelkan badan kami berdua. Aku ingin merontokkan bulu Jiji sekarang. Karena aura evil Changmin dan Kyuhyun begitu kuat di rumah ini, aku langsung melepas pelukan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa aku kesurupan dan bangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan naked bersama Jaejoong. ANDWE! Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengan Jaejoong. Sangat mau malah *angguk-angguk kayak Taepoong*. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum menikah. Bagaimanapun aku ini kan pewaris Jung Corp, kalau ada gosip bisa berabe #-.-

"Gomawo chagi. Boojae jjang!" aku memuji boojae dengan tidak biasa. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe eyesnya lucu. Boojae please, jangan lebih dari ini. Nanti yang di atas *tunjuk atas* bisa terjadi...

"Ne. Gomawo Yunnie. Yunnie jjang!" boojae juga memujiku. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat, mengelus-elus jariku. Darahku berdesir hebat. Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini?

"Cincin cartiernya mana? Katanya Yunnie janji mau beliin hari ini."

...

**End of Yunho's PoV**

$o$

**Changmin's PoV**

Aku baru saja selesai berkencan dengan gebetan baruku. Kulkas 2 pintu punya si jidat. Senang sekali rasanya. Sekarang aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu di lantai dua. Aku sudah menyikat gigi dan cuci kaki, sekarang waktunya tidur. Kubuka pelan pintu kamar. Eh? Siapa itu?

Namja memakai piyama pikachu dengan warna dasar biru. Aku langsung membalik badan namja yang duduk membelakangiku itu. EH? Kyuhyun?

"Chagi? Cantik sekali seperti ini..." aku memuji kecantikan pacarku yang sedang mengerjakan PR ini. Dia pintar, sama sepertiku.

"Berani bilang aku cantik sekali lagi, bukan hanya pipimu yang dower, bibirmu juga." aku langsung pegang pipi, bekas tamparan kemarin masih terasa. Bukan sakit fisiknya, tapi hati.

"Ne, jangan tampar lagi. Kyu chagi sedang mengerjakan PR? Mau kubantu?" aku bermaksud membantunya. Bagaimanapun juga aku selalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan otakku. Kemarin aku berhasil menang kuis lawan anak kelas 4 SD.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah selesai. Kau sudah selesai kencannya?" aduh, dia tahu saja aku baru berkencan, perhatian sekali..

"Sudah sayang. Sudah jam 9, ayo kita tidur." aku menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Eits. Tunggu dulu."

"Apalagi?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan apa ini? Jelaslah, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kalau aku mencintai namja keluarga Cho bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran 5 tahun, dipotong 4 tahun 2 bulan. Dari Kyuhyun kelas 3 junior high school sampai dia sudah hampir lulus di Toho Senior High School. Dari dulu kami memang tidak pernah satu sekolah. Tapi akses sudah begitu fleksibel. Aku sangat bersyukur, di belakang sekolahku adalah Toho National School. Kalau aku bolos dan loncat pagar dari sekolahku, Jung SHS, aku akan sampai di taman bermain Toho Kindergarten. Berlari sebentar sudah sampai di Toho SHS dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyunku karena kerjasama yang baik antara Toho dan Jung. Kami kalah dalam turnamen sabung ayam ke-23. Waktu itu Toho yang menjadi tuan rumah, aku melihat Kyuhyunku sedang berjualan merchandise-merchandise khas Toho. Dia dan temannya yang bermuka monyet, aku sudah lupa siapa namanya. Dia berhias peluh tapi kecantikannya tidak berkurang.

"Kau jadi beli tidak?" si monyet ini, tidak sabaran sekali.

"Iya, aku beli. Pen yang biru itu." aku menunjuk asal pen biru berlabel Toho lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dalam dompet.

"Gamsahamnida. Silakan berkunjung lagi!" Kyuhyun memberikan paperbag kecil itu padaku. Senyumnya yang cerah masih kuingat sampai detik ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan dia yang sekarang, sangat dingin.

Aku mengingat jelas perkataan Kyuhyun saat itu. 'Silakan berkunjung lagi!' jadi yang kulakukan adalah berkunjung setiap hari ke stand tempatnya berjualan selama 10 hari turnamen sabung ayam.

"Changmin! Kau datang? Beli apalagi hari ini? Pen lagi?" Kyuhyunku bertanya saat aku datang. Ia berbinar sekali. 9 hari sebelumnya aku sudah beli pen, sudah lengkap 9 warna pen dari Toho. Masa hari ini beli pen lagi?

"Ani. Aku tidak datang untuk beli pen." aku berkata jujur. Mengeluarkan tangan kananku yang tersembunyi di belakangku.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kyuhyunku bertanya. Mungkin ia heran aku menyodorkan bunga mawar dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadilah pacarku."

**End of Changmin's PoV**

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

Kalian lihat kan apa yang dia bilang di atas?

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadilah pacarku."

Dia tidak bertanya apakah aku mau menjadi pacarnya atau tidak. Tapi dia memaksa.

Aku langsung menariknya untuk pergi dari situ. Sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya karena kami menjadi tuan rumah turnamen, kami juga mengadakan bazar. Aku menarik lengan Changmin untuk naik ke atap sekolah di lantai 5.

"Hosh.. hosh... apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN!" si bodoh ini malah berteriak.

"YA! Hentikan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak, huh, tiang listrik?"

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Aku diam sebentar. Aku akui aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya saat ia berkunjung ke standku.

"Hm, ne."

Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Jangan keburu senyum, kalian. Itu hanya reka awal. 3 bulan kami lewati dengan lancar dan aman. Bahkan sampai satu tahun. Aku tidak menyangka kami bisa seawet ini. Aku seperti mengikuti reality show Ga Nyangka. Tapi semuanya berubah saat tiang listrik itu meninggalkan aku ke Amerika. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Bagi beberapa orang itu waktu yang cukup untuk menjalin hubungan baru. Tapi aku menunggunya. Huh, aku bodoh sekali. Aku melihatnya yang terduduk di ranjang. Aku duduk di kursi kamar ini. Dia hanya memandang ke bawah. Kalimatku tadi membuatmu shock ya, Min? Mian...

Aku menangkup wajahnya, kulihat mismatched eyes Changmin yang membuat aku kesengsem padanya. Changmin hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku mencium pipi tirus Changmin. Setelah itu Changmin tersenyum cerah padaku, aku serasa mendapatkan kekuatan kembali. Dia membalasku dengan mencium bibirku lembut. Kami berciuman lama. Changmin melepasnya setelah dilihatnya aku sesak.

"Kau memandang apa tadi? Kenapa serius sekali, aku hanya bercanda.." aku berusaha menghibur Minnieku.

"Dua nyamuk itu bertengkar di dekat kakiku. Seru sekali menontonnya, lihatlah, seperti itukah nyamuk kawin?"

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Changmin pingsan di tempat.

$o$

"Yunnie-ya, apakah Changmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin ikut?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil mengipas-ngipas sate yang ada di panggangan.

"Aku tadi ke kamarnya. Changmin sudah tidur. Kyuhyun tidak tahu di mana. Mungkin di toilet." dugaanmu memang benar Jung Yunho. Changmin pingsan dengan rapi dan Kyuhyun menangis di kamar mandi.

"Jae hyung,.. hangus!" Junsu langsung mengangkat semua sate ke piring.

Saat ini mereka bukan sedang jualan sate. Bukan, bukan. Itu pekerjaan Yoochun sebelum dia mengenal Yunho, jangan diingat-ingat lagi. Mereka sedang pesta barbeque. Setelah insiden penghancuran DVD player dan cincin cartier, Junsu keluar dengan membawa panggangan barbeque ke halaman belakang rumah. Disusul Yoochun yang membawa 2 botol wine di tangan kanan kiri dan sekantong besar daging yang ditempel di jidat. Malam Minggu tapi hanya tidur-tiduran bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi ada teman-teman, harusnya kita bersenang-senang sedikit. Yoochun juga sudah sembuh, moodnya bagus walaupun tadi sempat kejang karena terkena panggangan.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi kolam renang. Ia mencelupkan kakinya ke air sambil meneguk wine. Yunho datang sambil membawa sepiring sosis panggang. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan mesra. Jaejoong juga masih setia menagih cincin cartiernya. Junsu mengalungkan syal tebal ke leher Yoochun. Selimut tebal juga ia lilit ke badan namjanya itu. Yoochun dengan senang hati menerima, ia masih agak pusing dan kedinginan karena sudah malam. Junsu minum wine dengan anggun berbeda dengan Yoochun yang langsung teguk dari botol ala ahjussi ahjussi mabok. Botol wine yang besar menimpa jidatnya. Junsu yang melihat Yoochun masih sakit tapi malam minum wine langsung menghantam sekali lagi jidat Yoochun dengan botol wine.

"Biar kau sadar, Chunnie. Sakit tapi masih bandel." Junsu berkata dengan percaya diri. Pacarnya sudah menggelepar di tanah dengan jidat berdarah.

$o$

Pagi yang cerah di Korea Selatan, Seoul, rumah Yoochun. Jaejoong bangun pagi dan langsung membuka gorden untuk mengundang matahari masuk.

"Ayo sini, matahari! Sini, kita bangunkan Yunnie."

Orang ini benar-benar mengundang matahari.

Yunho yang kedatangan matahari langsung bangun. Ia kepanasan. Dan ingin mandi. Bersama jaejoong. *smirk*

Kyuhyun dan Junsu juga sudah bangun. Mereka ribut-ribut di lantai satu memperebutkan kotak P3K. Kotak P3K bersorak senang.

"Kyu, kemarikan. Aku perlu kotak P3K itu!" Junsu berusaha merebut si kotak P3K yang bersorak senang dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, hyung.. aku juga perlu.." Kyuhyun sudah mau lari, tapi Junsu menahan tangannya.

"Aku lebih perlu! Ayo kemarikan!" Junsu ngotot.

"Aku yang lebih perlu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku! Ya, hyung! Kenapa kau ambil?!" Kyuhyun protes.

"AKU YANG LEBIH MEMERLUKANNYA. KALIAN INI LAMA SEKALI. AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU, KALIAN RUPANYA SIBUK BERKELAHI MEMPEREBUTKAN BENDA INI. KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT DIA KESENANGAN KALIAN MEMPEREBUTKANNYA BEGITU?"

Junsu dan Kyuhyun memandang si kotak P3K. Tapi kemudian memandang Changmin dengan miris. Namja itu menenteng kotak P3K lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa. Ada Yoochun juga di situ.

"Ini, hyung. Kita pakai sama-sama."

"Ne, jangan habiskan salepnya. Aku perlu juga."

Tbc

...

**Annyeong readers! Ketemu lagi dengan life chap 4.. **

**Bagi yang minta humornya ditambah, sudah saya tambah... semoga kalian bisa ketawa dengan tenang dan ceria.. bagi semua cast yang saya siksa di sini, bener bener tidak ada maksud .. no hard feeling.. *senyum nista***

**Saya juga berterimakasih kepada semua readers yang menanti ff norak (seperti penulisnya) ini... saya cinta kalian semua *popo, didorong, tenggelem masuk sungai han***


	5. Chapter 5

LIFE

Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

Rated : T

OOC, AU, humor, family, drama, romance, comedy a little bit, kekerasan terhadap tokoh tak berdosa

ENJOY GUYS!

Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis di bangkunya. Ia datang cukup awal pagi ini. Teman-teman lain baru sedikit yang datang dan mereka semua tidak di kelas. Biasa, sedang menjalankan profesi. Promosi barang-barang ke kelas sebelah. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit. Bel masuk Toho akan berbunyi tepat pukul 7, bel TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA semuanya kompak, mereka sudah janjian. Kantor dan persekolahan di sekitar situ sampai tidak perlu pusing soal jam masuk lagi. Mereka mengandalkan Toho untuk hal ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan namja berambut pirang cepak. Namja itu celingukan. Ia heran kenapa kelas sepi sekali, padahal sebentar lagi masuk. Namja itu akhirnya masuk. Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang sambil main PSP langsung menaruh PSPnya di tas. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak heran kalau sebenarnya namja itu adalah Park sonsaeng yang memakai wig. Para guru di Toho sangat sering menyamar dan mengambil secara diam-diam tas-tas anak-anak kelas 12-3. Apalagi kalau bukan mengambil barang pesanan, mereka juga meminjam katalog dengan cara itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Nanenun –"

"Park sonsaeng? Sonsaengnim mau ambil tas siapa?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari bangku tanpa melihat wajah orang itu.

"Aku bukan Park sonsaeng. Aku –"

"Sonsaengnim. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali. Apakah tas Ryeowook? Anak itu memang agak teledor akhir-akhir ini." Kyuhyun mengambil tas Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bongkar-bangkir tas Ryeowook mencari pesanan si 'Park sonsaengnim'. Setelah si namja itu menyebutkan namanya Kyuhyun menghentikan pencarian lalu menatap si Lee Sungmin dan tersenyum menyambut uluran tangannya.

"A... Lee Sungmin. Yang kemarin pesan tas pada Eunhyuk bukan?"

Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Bukan, aku anak baru di sini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa ini kelas 12-3?"

"Oh, kau anak baru.. benar, ini kelas 12-3? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kelasku di mana. Gomawo-yo." Sungmin menundukkan kepala kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan wajah datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

#..#

**Yoochun's PoV**

Hai... sudah berlalu 3 hari semenjak aku mendapatkan luka berat di dahi kesayanganku. Kalau kalian lupa kejadiannya bisa lihat chapter 4. Sekarang aku sudah tidak kesakitan atau mengigaukan Junsu di malam hari. Itu semua karena jidatku sudah bisa beraktivitas normal sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga sudah kembali bekerja sebagai manajer produksi di Jung Corp. Junsu juga sudah kembali sibuk dengan barnya. Kami semua sudah menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa yang tentu saja, .. membosankan.

AH! Aku tidak tahan! Aku bercuap-cuap dari tadi sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan penatnya kepalaku. Kalian tahu? Biarpun sudah sembuh sakitnya masih luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak sakit, ada 5 jahitan, memar, biru, merah, kuning, hijau, komplit. Aku benci kalau mengingatnya, apalagi setelah aku tahu aku tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan Junsu karena kadar cintaku yang berlebihan terhadapnya. Junsu sudah minta maaf, ia menyesal sekali nampaknya saat itu.

"Chunie, aku minta maaf."

"Ne." kataku ketus.

"Chunie,.. mian. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Ne." aku masih kesal, jadi tidak ingin berbicara lebih.

"Chunnie, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

'Huh, coba saja kau lakukan lagi. Buttmu akan kehilangan keperawanan.'

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Eh? Suie? Kau menangis? Uljima... kenapa menangis?" aku mengusap-usap punggung Junsu.

"Habisnya Chunnie baru saja berpikir ingin menghilangkan keperawanan butt Suie kan... hiks..."

"NE?"

Nampaknya jidat Yoochun terlalu meluber sampai isi otaknya tumpah-tumpah.

**End of Yoochun's PoV**

**Changmin's PoV**

Aku sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dekat Toho. Aku sengaja ngopi di sini, biar bisa menunggu Kyuhyun, sambil flirting ke anak-anak TK Toho yang pulang jam 10 pagi. Kalian mungkin bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku seperti pengangguran begini. Padahal Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung punya pekerjaan tetap begitu.. bagi kalian yang sedang berpikir, tenang saja, aku memahaminya. Kalian masih bingung kan bagaimana si jidat bisa punya pekerjaan yang bagus begitu? Padahal dulunya jualan sate di depan Jung SHS dia.

Kalau ada yang menyangka aku ini pengangguran, tidak salah. Aku memang pengangguran *mwoya?*. Ehem, tidak. Putra kedua Jung mana mungkin pengangguran. Tapi nyatanya aku memang pengangguran. Ottohke? Huwa...hiks *nangis sambil nyakar-nyakar Heebum*

Aku sudah hampir satu bulan berada di Korea, dan sejak saat itu appa sudah merekomendasikan posisi yang bagus di perusahaan. Tapi aku bilang aku ingin cari pengalaman dulu. Yang ada di bayangan appa adalah aku akan cari kerja di luar Jung Corp dan mendapatkan pengalaman dari situ. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku resmi menjadi korban penganiayaan oleh pacarku sendiri.

Ya, miris memang, bagaimana aku yang seorang seme bisa tertindas begitu. Ini sudah melanggar kode etik seme! Aku juga belum pernah dengar apa ada yang dinamakan kode etik seme, tapi entahlah, yang penting ini sudah kelewatan. Dalam rangka menemukan apa itu kode etik seme dan menyelamatkan harga diriku yang seorang seme, hari ini aku akan membuat kesepakatan bersama Kyuhyun. Aku menamakan ini kesepakatan bersama, karena kesepakatan ini akan menjadi keinginan dua belah pihak. Disepakati secara bersama-sama. Ingat itu, bersama-sama! Wah, dia sudah datang, cepat juga dia pulang hari ini.

"Ada apa, Min?" Kyuhyun menarik kursi lalu duduk. Posisinya ada di depanku.

"Hm, jadi begini. Aku ingin kita berdua membuat kesepakatan bersama." ingat kataku? Bersama.

"Oh, ne. Tapi, apa boleh aku pesan minum dulu? Aku haus."

"Uh, oke." aku memanggil pelayan berseragam hitam yang membawa menu, Kyuhyun pesan milkshake, dan si pelayan segera menghilang. Tapi dia muncul di dapur cafe kok, kalo tidak percaya, cek saja.

"Hm, jadi begini.. –"

"Sebentar, Min. Minumannya sudah datang, aku minum dulu."

Kyuhyun meminum milkshake langsung dari gelas, tidak pakai sedotan lagi. Benar-benar kehausan..

"Ah.. leganya... bicaralah, Min." Kyuhyun mulai menatapku membiarkanku bicara. Aku langsung kembali ke posisi duduk tegak. Sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan untuk kesepakatan suci ini. Semuanya adalah kertas berisi point penting yang aku ingin kami berdua diskusikan demi terjalinnya hubungan yang aman, damai, sentosa, dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi pihak seme maupun uke. Point-pointnya ringan tapi penting, contohnya seperti jadwal pertemuan kami yang berubah menjadi 3 hari saja dalam seminggu. Aku memikirkan 3, karena 7 dikurang 4 sama dengan 3. Oke, bukan itu, maksudku aku sudah ingin bekerja secepatnya, dan sebagai karyawan baru aku tidak bisa seenak jidat Chun hyung untuk bolos kantor dan bekerja seenak jidat dia juga. Tidak bisa begitu, begini-begini, begitu-begitu, eh, begini-begini aku orang yang profesional.

Aku juga mencantumkan hal yang menurutku paling penting. Bunyi pointnya adalah HARUS SELALU JUJUR PADA PASANGAN. Aku terhadap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun terhadapku. Aku mengakui kelemahanku yang satu ini, tidak peka. Aku jauh lebih peka pada hal-hal yang menyangkut kebutuhan biologisku untuk mengisi perut dari pada calon pasangan hidupku sendiri. Jelas saja, aku sudah mendeklarasikan isi-isi kulkas rumahku dan rumah jidat sebagai pasangan hidup matiku.

Total point ada 15 point pokok, hanya 15. Sedikit kan? Itu karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun dengan hal-hal kecil yang mesti disepakati juga. Selain dari 15 point pokok ini, biarkanlah aku dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan yang alami dan membahagiakan. Lagipula aku sudah siap sebelumnya. Setiap satu nomor point pokok, aku sudah menambahkan tujuh anak panah sebagai point tambahan.

"Jadi begini Kyu, demi memperbaiki hubungan kita –"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan kita selama ini?"

"Hm, dengar aku dulu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita selama ini, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, bisa kan?"

"Jadi selama ini berpacaran denganku, kau sama sekali tidak merasa senang?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dia mencomot kentang gorengku juga. Tidak apalah, jarang keadaan berbalik begini.

"Bukan begitu, chagi. Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita berjalan lebih normal."

"Oh, jadi hubungan kita selama ini tidak normal? Begitu?"

Ya Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup. Jebal-yo ~ ~...

"Hm, bukan begitu maksudku, aku tidak bilang bahwa selama ini kau yang tidak normal, ups, eh, salah, trans 7, hm, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Kyu. Aku hanya merasa, selama ini, kita lebih banyak kesalahpahaman daripada bahagianya." dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang aku berhasil mengatakan kata-kata terkutuk itu.

"Ya, Jung Changmin! Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?" Kyuhyun bangkit, matanya melotot marah.

"Kyu.. jebal. Jangan memulai masalah lagi. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang." aku sebenarnya tidak tega berbicara dengan nada setegas ini, tapi apa boleh buat sebelum Kyuhyun mengambil alih tombak kekuasaan. Dan aku berakhir tragis meronta-ronta di kakinya. Kyuhyun duduk kembali, matanya memandang lurus ke depan tapi bukan menatapku, tatapannya kosong. Aku merasa kata-kata yang kukeluarkan cukup manjur, setidaknya Kyuhyun tenang sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau benar. Kita lebih banyak salah paham, aku yang selalu memulai masalah, dan kau tidak pernah bahagia karena itu semua." Kyuhyun masih saja memandang tembok tak berdosa di belakangku.

"Aku –"

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

JLEB. Dia memotong perkataanku yang barusan ingin bilang, "Aku bahagia, Kyu. Tidak pernah tidak." Sengsara juga tidak pernah tidak. Tapi lihat, dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar. Hampir 5 tahun berpacaran, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'putus' sekalipun. Aku sering sekali membuatnya marah, kesal, uring-uringan, aku bahkan pernah membuatnya menangis. Padahal Kyuhyun jarang sekali menangis. Ia tahan mengiris 2 kilo bawang merah tanpa keluar air mata sedikitpun. Kalian jangan tanya aku bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat ia bercucuran air mata begitu. Aku sangat terpukul dan menyesal. Ingusnya tertinggal di baju bagian depanku.

"Tidak sayang, bukan begitu. Aku –"

"Putus. Itu yang terbaik."

Beri aku Jiji dan dia akan botak sekarang juga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau putus denganmu. Kita masih bisa menemukan cara terbaik tapi tidak dengan putus."

"Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Kyuhyun sudah menatapku sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita bisa lebih bahagia. Maka dari itu, aku melakukan hal ini. Mengajakmu berdiskusi, supaya setiap kita bertemu, kita tidak hanya saling menggerutu dan marah. Melainkan bisa tersenyum menatap wajah masing-masing."

Waw, aku merasa baru saja menjelma menjadi Mario Tegar Setapak Ways.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia bertanya. Tentu saja berlutut memohon ampun padaku, masih tanya lagi. Ani, bukan itu. Aku salah lagi.

"Kau duduk diam di sini lalu kita akan membahas beberapa hal ini bersama-sama, ok?" aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku. Aku mengambil beberapa kertas HVS yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan dari dalam ransel. Beserta dua buah pen juga. Kyuhyun hanya melihat dengan seksama.

"Point pertama, nomor satu aku mengusulkan mulai besok kita bertemu hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu? Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" aku bertanya, Kyuhyun nampak berpikir.

"3 hari? Bukankah itu terlalu sebentar? Kau tidak ingat aku baru saja memborong DVD game baru? Sekitar 100 keping... bagaimana bisa kita hanya bermain 3 hari dalam seminggu, Minnie?" dia bertanya, begitu menggemaskan, aku ingin menghantamkan jidat Chun hyung ke dinding saking gemasnya.

"Kyu, kau membeli kaset game sebanyak itu?!" aku setengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Gila, sampai jidatnya Chun hyung kempes kaset game sebanyak itu juga belum tentu akan bisa habis dimainkan semuanya.

"Aku hanya beli 5 yang terbaru, tapi mereka mengatakan ingin memberiku bonus. Mana mungkin aku tidak terima, semuanya kan gratis." Kyuhyun menjawabku.

"Oh, kalau begitu, boleh kirimkan setengahnya ke rumahku?"

**End of Changmin's PoV**

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan cafe Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho terlihat senang sekali, bibirnya terus menunjukkan senyuman. Ia bahkan tersenyum saat melihat mobilnya lecet karena disenggol pengendara mobil lain di jalan tadi. Ia juga masih senyum saat menelepon Boa dan meminta Boa untuk segera menyiapkan pengacara karena ia akan menuntut pengendara mobil yang dari tadi juga membalas senyumannya. Yunho senang karena Jaejoong bilang ingin memberinya kejutan. Padahal ulang tahun Yunho masih lama. Sebelum mengundang Yunho untuk datang ke cafenya sore ini, Jaejoong sudah mengingatkan kekasihnya untuk tidak lupa membawa cincin cartiernya. Jaejoong memang orang yang sangat adil.

"Jae, maaf merepotkanmu. Aku akan mengambilnya secepatnya."

"Gwaenchana. Lagian Jiyeon sangat manis, aku menyukainya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jiyeon-ah, appa pergi dulu. Selama bersama Jae ahjussi kau jangan nakal ne?"

"Ne, appa!" Jiyeon yang dari tadi menarik-narik bulu Jiji langsung membalikkan kepala menghadap sang ayah. Yeoja 5 tahun itu langsung mengangguk dan menjawab patuh.

"Anak pintar. Appa pergi dulu. Jae, aku titip dia, gomawo ne?" Seunghyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Jaejoong ikut mengantarnya sambil tersenyum. Di parkiran senyuman Yunho langsung berubah jadi tatapan beruang ganas. Yunho langsung berlari mengerahkan kekuatan beruang ngamuknya menuju Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendapati Yunho. Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium sekilas bibir cherry namja cantik itu. Jaejoong syok dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba, apalagi ada Seunghyun di dekat mereka.

"Hai boojae. Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Jaejoong tersenyum. Seunghyun mau muntah, ia sudah bosan mendengar pujian Yunho untuk pacar-pacarnya yang tidak pernah kreatif sejak zaman mereka kuliah dulu. Saat gombalan 'Papa kamu ...' sedang ngetrend, Yunho tidak menonton televisi, dia wajib militer saat itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Yunho memandang sengit wajah Seunghyun. Dengan tampang seperti itu, wajah Yunho makin kelihatan kecil. Seunghyun hanya menatap Yunho malas. Yunho memang begini kalau soal Jaejoong. Padahal Yunho sendiri tahu kalau Seunghyun sudah menikah dengan seorang debt collector cantik tapi namja bernama Kwon Jiyong. Mereka bahkan sudah mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan bernama Jiyeon yang kini dititipkan pada Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu! Wlek." Seunghyun memeletkan lidahnya, Yunho menggeram ingin melayangkan tinjunya. Mereka seperti anak kecil, tidak sadar sebentar lagi sudah kepala 3 ekor 2. "Jae, aku pergi dulu. Cepatlah menikah dengan beruang ini, biar ia tidak berubah menjadi pemangsa saat melihat kau dengan namja lain." Seunghyun lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang sebentar lagi bulu-bulu coklatnya akan muncul. Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong memasuki cafe.

Yunho duduk bersantai di cafe ruang kerja Jaejoong. Namja itu menunggu Jaejoong yang katanya mengambil hadiah kejutan untuk Yunho. Yunho melihat foto ia dan Jaejoong yang ditaruh di meja. Yunho tersenyum manis, saat mengingat kejadian bersama Jaejoong hanya ada dua pilihan. Tersenyum atau menangis. Yunho memilih tersenyum kali ini. Kejutan terakhir yang diberikan Jaejoong membuatnya menangis hebat. Itu saat hari ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin. Jaejoong mempraktekkan cara membuktikan keaslian jaket kulit di pesta. Ia menyiramkan sebotol penuh minyak tanah ke jaket kulit branded milik Yunho dan menyulutkan benda itu ke api.

"Yun! Ini kejutannya, surprise!" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho sambil menggendong Jiyeon.

"Mana? Aku tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Ini, lihat aku bawa siapa.. Jiyeon-ah, ayo beri salam pada ahjussi." Jaejoong menurunkan Jiyeon yang dari tadi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke Yunho. Yunho hanya merengut tidak suka.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau memberiku kejutan seperti ini? Aku, aku, tidak menyangka, kau ternyata sudah punya anak dengan pria lain?! Dan sekarang kau akan mencampakkanku karena anakmu yang selama ini hilang telah kau temukan?! ANDWEEEE!" Yunho berteriak histeris sambil berlutut di depan kamera. Setelah itu, sutradara pun mengatakan 'CUT!' dan adegan terakhir dari drama Putri Yang Hilang telah selesai. Para pemain drama bertepuk tangan dan berpelukan. Oke, kembali ke fanfic.

"Yunnie-ah, biarpun sebelum kau aku sudah berpacaran dengan 30 namja #_#, aku tidak punya anak seorang pun dari mereka. Jinjja-ya, dan ini anak Seunghyun, namanya Jiyeon."

Yunho hanya nyengir, ia langsung bangun dari posisi berlutut dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. "Mian.." ia mengelus-eluskan tangan Jaejoong ke pipinya, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola mata dan menajamkan kukunya untuk ditancapkan ke pipi Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi, Choi Jiyeon imnida..." Jiyeon bungkuk 90 derajat, mengenalkan diri bak putri Korea yang hilang.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jiyeonie... Jung Yunho imnida. Panggil saja aku Yunho ahjussi, ok?"

"OK!" Jiyeon mengangguk imut. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tersenyum melihat Jiyeon yang menurut Jaejoong sangat genit pada Yunho.

"Yun, ini kejutanmu. Yunnie pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Sekarang sudah ada anak di depan kita, apakah kau senang?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah menyuruh Jiyeon untuk kembali bermain, lebih tepatnya menyiksa Jiji.

"Aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, tapi lebih suka lagi kalau anaknya itu anak kita yang lahir darimu." Jaejoong blushing, baginya ini seperti lamaran yang baru saja Yunho tujukan untuknya. Apakah sudah saatnya bagi Jaejoong untuk menerima ini dan menikah?

#..#

Hangeng melihat-lihat desain produk-produk baru yang akan dikeluarkan Jung Corp. Untuk musim ini, Jung Corp akan mengeluarkan beberapa produk yang tentunya akan sangat berguna di musim dingin. Mereka menjual mantel tebal yang sudah dilengkapi dengan batu-batu khusus yang berkhasiat menghangatkan tubuh karena dilengkapi sinar infrared. Batu ini sangat praktis, bisa dikeluarkan dari mantel dan dimasukkan ke dalam oven selama 30 menit jika hangatnya sudah berkurang. Kalau bosan bisa juga untuk bermain bola bekel.

Khusus untuk produk ini, memang jauh-jauh hari sudah disiapkan. Yoochun sendiri sangat suka dengan gagasan cerdasnya. Dialah dalang dibalik ide brilian ini, waktu itu Yoochun sedang dalam perjalanan ke apotek dekat apartemennya. Ia ingin membeli beberapa plester dan salep. Di depan pintu apotek, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil melemparkan batu besar ke arah kepalanya. Syukur lemparan anak itu tepat sekali, jidat Yoochun dapat membentengi tengkorak kepala dan otak cemerlangnya. Tapi naas, jahitannya terbuka lagi, ia mendapat 7 jahitan baru.

Yunho sendiri juga cukup suka dengan ide Yoochun. Menurutnya ini kreatif, mereka bahkan mengembangkan mantel ini menjadi korset yang dapat mengurangi bobot tubuh jika kita memakainya sambil melakukan push up setiap hari. Sekarang produk terbaru ini sudah dipasarkan dan dapat ditemui di warung, warteg, indomaret, atau alfamart terdekat.

Di tengah kebahagiaan Jung Corp itu, Kim Junsu sedang bersedih. Ayahnya memaksa untuk menutup bar yang sudah dirintis Junsu bertahun-tahun dengan uang ayahnya dan keringat para pegawai itu. Junsu jelas tidak rela, ia sudah 6 tahun membuka bar itu. Sudah banyak keuntungan yang didapat dari situ. Ayah Junsu cukup kaya, ya, cukuplah. Ia sempat protes saat Junsu bilang ingin membuka bar. Apalagi saat Junsu minta uang modal darinya. Tapi Appa Kim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, biar sangar begitu ia sangat sayang pada Junsu, apalagi setelah umma Junsu meninggal. Appa Kim sungguh ingin mencari pengganti secepatnya.

Sekarang Junsu sedang menangis di makam sang umma, ia mengadu pada ummanya. Bilang bahwa appanya sangat kejam. Yoochun berada di samping Junsu, namja setia ini terus mengusap punggung Junsu. Yoochun sendiri sangat tidak setuju bar Junsu akan ditutup. Dia tahu betul perjuangan Junsu yang hanya duduk cemas di ruangannya karena melihat pengunjung bar tidak meningkat. Tapi Yoochun tidak bisa apa-apa jika Appa Kim sudah bertindak, ia akan mati di hitungan pertama. Nampaknya hanya Junsu sendiri yang dapat meredakan kemarahan sang ayah mengingat betapa sang appa sangat menyayanginya.

#..#

**Changmin's PoV**

Ahhhh... aku melemaskan tubuh di kasur empuk kesayangan setelah tadi siang badanku sakit semua gara-gara duduk selama 4 jam lebih. Apalagi kalau bukan kesepakatan jahanam itu. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Ini dia...

Flashback

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi setiap hari. Karena saat kau pulang, itu masih jam kerja. Tapi khusus Sabtu, aku akan menjemput. Bagaimana?" kataku sambil berharap. Saat Kyuhyun pulang sekolah jam makan siang sudah habis, otomatis aku tidak bisa keliaran lagi.

"Ya... mana bisa begitu Minnie. Kau jemput setiap hari. Titik."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa... bukannya kau dulu sering pergi dan pulang sekolah pakai bus?" aku bertanya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku pulang sekolah naik bus panas-panasan? Kau ingin saat aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, abang-abang ojek depan Toho itu bebas menggangguku? Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa kau tega meninggalkan aku selama itu. Kau ingin menyerahkan aku pada abang tukang ojek itu kan?! Kau sungguh kejam!"

"Aku akan menjemputmu tiap hari."

Kesepakatan kedua.

"Jam belajar kita berkurang. Kalau dulu kita belajar 5 jam tiap hari Senin dan Selasa, sekarang kita hanya belajar 3 jam tiap Sabtu dan Minggu. Apa kau setuju?" dari dulu aku memang sudah menjadi guru privat Kyuhyun, tidak heran ia pintar begitu, ilmunya dari aku! Hahaha!

"Belajar pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu? Kalau begitu, kapan kita kencan?"

"Kencan bisa sambil belajar saat di rumahku atau di rumahmu."

"Shireo. Heebum suka sekali menggangguku."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita belajarnya Sabtu saja. Hari Minggu kita kencan, otte?"

"Andwe-yo. Kalau belajar hanya 3 jam aku tidak akan paham. Minnie-ah, kembali Senin dan Selasa saja ya?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tapi aku tidak akan goyah! Ingat, kode etik dan harga diri seme!

"Tidak bisa. Kita tetap belajar hari Sabtu dan Minggu." aku keren kan? Tegas begini?

...

"..."

"Kyu?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti aku. Kita pu-"

"Aha! Hari Senin dan Selasa tidak buruk juga. Oke, jadwal belajar tetap pada hari Senin dan Selasa!" aku tersenyum lebar sekali, sangat lebar.

...

Kalian lihat kan? Itu yang di atas. Selama 4 jam aku membahas 105 point kesepakatan 'bersama'. Dan hasilnya dari nomor satu sampai 105 apa yang kudapat?

SELALU SEPERTI ITU. KYUHYUN YANG AKHIRNYA MENANG.

UMMMAAAAA~~~~~

Oh iya, kertas kesepakatan 'bersama'nya sudah dicakar Jiji loh... ada di bak sampah kamarku. Ah! Satu lagi, apa aku pernah mengatakan kata 'bersama', 'kode etik', 'harga diri'?

Seingatku tidak pernah.. hm, aku buka kamus dulu. Ah... aku ingat, kata-kata itu sudah lama terhapus dari muka bumi ini. Pemerintah Korea sepakat untuk menghapus semuanya karena mereka pikir itu akan membahayakan kestabilan negara (dan tentunya para seme tertindas). Hoaaammm... sudah malam... aku ngantuk. Nice dream all..

**End of Changmin's PoV**

**Tbc**

**Annyeonghaseyoooo! All of chingu... senang berjumpa. Gomawo buat chingu semua yang sudah baca, mereview, dan menanti ff ini.. maaafkan saya jika mengecewakan kalian.. untuk yang ada usul mian banget saya belom bisa memasukkan usulannya, karena usul punya usul kalo usul gak boleh asal, saya belom dapet fresh idea untuk memasukkannya di bagian mana. Ditunggu saja ne?...**

**Sepertinya ff ini makin somplak dan songong, kalo ada yang pengen ff ini cepet ditamatin bilang ya?**

**Saya mau jujur, chingu. Saya sepertinya kena writer block atau apalah itu. ide saya susah sekali keluar, biar udah dipacu gimanapun enggak keluar-keluar, padahal saya udah minum obat cacing loh.. *what?* ada saran untuk menghilangkan penyakit ini?**

**Silahkan tuliskan di review box..**

**GOMAWOOOO! Love you... *CUP***


	6. Chapter 6

LIFE

Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, humor, family, drama, romance, kekerasan berat terhadap tokoh tak berdosa.

No hard feeling... ^^

Rated : T

"Appa! Appa tidak bisa melakukan ini! Jebal!"

Junsu terduduk di lantai. Pantat seksinya agak susah beradaptasi dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. Yoochun berniat menawarkan telapak tangannya sebagai alas duduk, tapi ditolak halus oleh namja manis itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Junsu jadi dia tidak terbiasa duduk di lantai, tidak seperti Yoochun yang kalau datang ke rumah Junsu kursi dengan bentuk dan warna apapun tidak akan pernah meminta kepada dia untuk diduduki. Lain lagi kalau sudah ada appa Kim, lokasi pewe Yoochun untuk duduk adalah lantai.

Malang sekali Junsu kita. Ia juga duduk di lantai hari ini. Itu karena pertengkaran antara anak dan ayah yang sedang terjadi antara Junsu dan appa Kim. Mr. Kim tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat mulianya untuk menutup bar Junsu. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, alasannya sangat simpel dan sepele. Semenjak Junsu membuka sebuah bar 6 tahun yang lalu, anak itu jadi memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di dekat bar. Katanya sih supaya lebih mudah mengurusi barnya. Appa Kim yang menyadari bahwa jarak antara bar Junsu dengan rumah mereka lumayan jauh bagai Anyer sampai Panarukan, mengizinkan anaknya untuk tinggal di apartemen. Tapi gara-gara izin yang ia berikan dengan murah hati itu, ia sendiri yang kena batunya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian, dan sekarang meminta anak semata wayangnya untuk kembali ke rumah dengan cara yang lumayan kejam dan sok berwibawa. Menutup bar Junsu.

"HYAAAAAATTTTT!"

Appa Kim bersiap menghunuskan katana kesayangannya ke keramik antik Junsu yang berbentuk bola kaki.

"ANDWE!"

Orang tua itu berhenti. Kedua tangannya masih terangkat ke atas dan masih memegang katana.

"Appa, jangan hancurkan yang ini. Kau boleh ambil Chunnie."

Junsu bangkit lalu mendorong Yoochun yang masih duduk untuk segera berada di hadapan appa Kim yang bibirnya mengeluarkan seringai. Junsu mengambil keramik bola kakinya, dan mengamankan benda pusaka itu. Ia meninggalkan Yoochun bersama appa Kim. Yoochun hanya duduk pasrah dengan wajah yang sudah berurai air mata.

^oo~

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah bangun. Ia menyiapkan sarapan dua porsi untuk dirinya dan penghuni baru rumahnya yang akan tinggal selama kira-kira seminggu. Jiyeon yeoja kecil berumur 5 tahun itu turun dari tangga sambil mengucek-ngucek mata picetnya. Tak lupa memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci yang berukuran sedang. Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran putri teman kuliahnya tersebut. Ia menyapa.

"Jiyeonie sudah bangun?"

"Ne. Ahjussi sedang apa?"

Jaejoong memecahkan telur di atas teflon, "Ahjussi sedang memasak. Jiyeon mau lihat?"

"Um!" yeoja cilik itu mengangguk, ia mendekati Jaejoong di dapur. Jiyeon nampak tertarik dengan miniatur gajah berwarna merah yang ada di meja makan. Ia memainkan benda kecil itu. Jaejoong agak tidak menghiraukan Jiyeon karena dia sendiri sedang sibuk menyajikan omelet ke dalam piring.

Jiyeon melihat akuarium ikan kecil yang diisi beberapa batu apung. Akuarium itu hanya untuk hiasan meja saja. Sebelumnya memang ada ikan yang menghuni akuarium berbentuk mangkuk kaca itu, tapi umur ikan cantik itu hanya 3 hari. Ia ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepala yang hilang. Konon diketahui bahwa Jiji adalah tersangka utama atas kejadian ini.

"Waa .. gajah ini lucu sekali ..."

Namja cantik yang sedang membawa gelas-gelas ke meja makan itu langsung terdiam. Ia menyadari ada kata 'gajah' yang diucapkan Jiyeon. Di rumah ini, barang-barang bertema gajah tersebar rata. Biarpun Jaejoong jarang memperhatikan semua benda itu, ia sangat sayang pada semua gajah tak hidup itu. Ia akan marah jika ada yang menyentuh benda kesayangannya. Ya, semua gajah-gajah itu menempati urutan pertama di hatinya.

"Eh? Jiyeonie? Gajahnya jangan dipukul-pukulin begitu. Kasihan dia kesakitan .. Jiyeonie makan saja, ya? Sarapannya sudah siap."

Jaejoong menghampiri Jiyeon, bermaksud untuk menggendong yeoja kecil itu dan membawanya ke kursi makan.

PRAANGG

Nampaknya Jaejoong terlambat. Terlambat 1 detik, miris sekali. Gajah merahnya yang terbuat dari kaca sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Rata tak bernyawa di lantai marmer putih rumahnya. Jiyeon hanya menatap dengan wajah bersalah yang tak ada bersalahnya sama sekali.

"Ahjussi ... maafkan Jiyeonie ..."

...

"HUWEEEEEE! YUNNIE! GAJAH JOONGIE PECAH! GAJAH JOONGIE! HUWEEEEE!"

Jangan sampai ada yang mendengar selain Jiyeon.

^oo~

**Yunho's PoV**

Hari ini ada peluncuran produk baru kami. Aku sudah bersiap sejak pagi, karena acaranya sampai sore aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Boojae saat makan siang. Tapi tak apalah, nanti malam aku bisa main ke rumah atau apartemennya.

"Sajangnim, Nyonya Jung Heechul menunggu anda di luar."

Haha, aku ingin tertawa keras mendengar suara ini.

"Ya, voldemin, santai saja. Tidak perlu seformal itu. Kaja, umma pasti juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku merangkul karyawan baru Jung Corp yang masuk lewat jalur khusus ini. Di awal dia sok-sok mau ikut tes dan lewat jalur biasa. Tapi saat tes menyebutkan silsilah keluarga Jung, dia tidak lulus. Dasar bodoh.

Changmin sekarang ada di posisi manajer. Setara dengan Yoochun juga, tapi dia bagian pemasaran dan Yoochun di produksi. Mereka berdua akan sering bekerja sama setelah ini. Kuharap mereka akan rukun-rukun saja. Urusan pribadi tidak bisa dibawa ke dalam pekerjaan.

"YUNNIE! MINNIE! ANAK UMMA!"

"Umma, ini di kantor. Jangan berteriak begitu." aku mengingatkan penguasa kegelapan ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berteriak di kantor, pakai panggil nama yang biasa buat di rumah lagi. Bisa malu kalau pegawaiku dengar.

"Iya, umma. Jangan panggil Minnie seperti itu. Minnie masih baru di sini."

BUG BUG

Umma meninju lengan kekarku dan Changmin. Ia tertawa kecil tapi sungguh menakutkan.

"Araseo. Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi mulai, umma. Appa mana?"

"Molla. Membawaku ke sini lalu dia pergi lagi."

"Min, kau temani umma dulu. Aku mau mengecek ke dalam."

Changmin mengangguk. Aku membiarkan umma menggandeng lengan Changmin. Nampaknya tiang listrik itu keberatan, ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Yang penting aku sudah lepas lebih dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan penguasa kegelapan, Jung Changmin.

Aku menghampiri Yoochun yang entah mengapa hari ini kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Padahal produk baru ini hasil karya dia, seharusnya dia senang.

"Ya, kau ada masalah?"

"Ani."

"Park Yoochun."

"Appa Kim mau menutup bar Junsu."

"Jinjja?"

"Apa wajah tampanku ini menunjukkan kebohongan?"

Ehem. Dia bilang apa tadi? Tampan? Oh, tampan. Fitnah sekali itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mana bisa apa-apa. Kemarin aku hampir mati, ia mau membunuhku dengan katana kesayangannya itu."

Kasihan sekali kau. Belum menikah saja sudah begini, apalagi kalau sudah menikah. Kau korban KDRT oleh ayah mertuamu sendiri.

**End of Yunho's PoV**

Setelah kesepakatan 'bersama' antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang gagal total, entah mengapa hubungan dua namja penguasa neraka itu malah aman-aman saja. Kyuhyun sudah bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Changmin lagi tanpa dibumbui adegan kekerasan. Dan saat ini mereka juga tidak sedang dilanda konflik yang cukup membahayakan. Itu sangat bagus untuk perkembangan hubungan mereka yang selama hampir 5 tahun tidak ada perkembangannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor Changmin. Kali ini dia bawa mobil sendiri karena tidak mungkin lagi meminta jemput pacarnya yang sudah sangat sibuk dari siang. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah sebagai ungkapan selamat untuk Changmin yang hari ini akan diangkat secara resmi sebagai manajer pemasaran Jung Corp di acara peluncuran produk baru mereka.

"Buat apa aku beli bunga? Inikan tidak bisa dimakan. Seharusnya Minnie dan aku makan malam bersama, apa bunganya aku buang saja?"

Kyuhyun mengambil buket itu dari jok yang ada di sampingnya. Ia memeluk tapi kemudian melempar benda itu kembali ke kursi.

"Tidak usah dibuang. Bunga ini mahal, aku akan berikan bunganya pada Minnie dan minta uang gantinya. Dengan uang itu nantinya aku dan Minnie akan makan, kalau masih ada kekurangan tentu Minnie yang akan tanggung. Ne, betul. Seperti itu saja." dengan perasaan ringan dan tenang Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya makin cepat menuju Jung Corp.

^oo~

**Changmin's PoV**

"Umma. Jangan bergelayut begini, aku akan malu jika pegawai lain melihat."

"Semua orang di sini tahu kau anak umma, mereka tidak terganggu kok. Biar saja."

"Araseo. Umma, nanti malam aku tidak tidur di rumah, ya? Aku ke tempat Kyu."

"Hm, boleh."

Aku membiarkan umma memeluk erat lenganku. Biarkan saja, kalau sudah begini dia tidak mungkin mau lepas. Lagi pula semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu acara mulai saja. Aku duduk sambil celingak-celinguk, melihat pacarku sudah datang atau belum. Dia janji datang lebih awal untuk memberiku semangat. Semenjak kesepakatan 'bersama' dengan Kyuhyun tidak terwujud, aku sempat tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari. Aku pikir kami harus introspeksi diri dan tidak berkomunikasi dulu. Dan hasilnya, aku tak menyangka bisa sebaik ini. Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah-marah lagi. Belakangan aku ketahui jika ia mendapatkan kartu kreditku yang ketinggalan di rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Min, appa menelepon. Umma pergi dulu."

"Hm." aku mengangguk pelan, umma pergi dan tinggal aku sendirian di sini. Daripada nanti ada hantu cantik yang melihat dan ingin kenalan, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Menunggu di bawah mungkin lebih baik.

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dari depan dan langsung memelukku. Aku kaget, dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar. Aduh, romantis sekali pacarku ini. Pasti kartu kreditku sudah aus karena kebanyakan digesek. Tidak usah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mumpung aku yang dipeluk duluan. Pelan-pelan kulingkarkan tangan di pinggang Kyuhyun, dari tadi dia memeluk leherku. Setelah lima menit bertahan di posisi ini, dia melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum cerah, senyum terbaik di dunia. Setidaknya dengan itu aku tahu dia tidak akan menamparku lagi.

"Gomawo, Kyu datang cepat sekali. Aku senang." kukatakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Dia mengangguk, memberikan buket mawar yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

"Um, selamat, manajer."

Aku belum diangkat secara resmi, tapi tak apalah. Aku memang manajer nantinya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya sekali lagi. Pelan-pelan kulepas dan aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sekali. Aduh, tidak tahan.

"Acaranya belum mulai ternyata ..."

"Ne, kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Boleh."

"Kaja."

Aku menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, lalu kami berjalan meninggalkan ballroom. Aku rasa ini lebih indah daripada adegan di dalam film india manapun. Walaupun tidak ada apa-apa, aku merasa sekelilingku adalah taman bunga dan pohon-pohon. Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun merasakan apa sekarang, tapi dia terus tersenyum dari tadi. Sepertinya Kyu sedang ingin mengajakku makan es krim sekarang. Dia menarik lenganku ke kedai es krim yang ada di samping kantor. Tidak apalah, acaranya belum mulai juga.

Drrt. Drrrrt. Yunho ahjussi mesum menelepon, ganggu saja.

"Wae?"

"Kau di mana? Semuanya sudah berkumpul."

"Araseo."

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati, padahal Kyuhyun seperti sangat ingin mengajakku makan es krim.

"Kyu, Sepertinya acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Makan es krimnya nanti saja, ok?"

"Begitukah? Baiklah." aduh, masih bisa senyum lagi. Pengertian sekali.

"Mian ne, chagi?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku mengajak Minnie ke sini bukan untuk makan es krim, kok. Tadi aku ke sini tapi ternyata uang di dompetku sudah habis, jadi belum sempat bayar. Minnie bayarin es krimku, ya?"

Kyunnie, err ... o_o#

"Ne. Berapa semuanya, agassi?"

**End of Changmin's PoV**

Yunho memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia terlihat kalut karena acara sudah mulai tapi adiknya malah hilang. Padahal yang akan diangkat jadi manajer itu adiknya, malah dia yang harus cemas. Yoochun sibuk bersalaman dengan para rekan bisnis karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini. Bukan karena jidatnya yang makin bersinar itu, tapi karena ia adalah penggagas produk terbaru Jung Corp yang sudah memasuki pasar. Penjualan cukup bagus, dan perusahaan akan terus mempromosikan produk terbaru mereka ini. Sejenak Junsu melupakan kesedihan dan ikut bergabung menemani kekasihnya. Yoochun tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih bersedih, dan ia berencana untuk memohon kepada appa Kim sekali lagi. Biarlah ia mati di hitungan pertama, asalkan Junsu bahagia.

"Appa!" teriak Junsu, ia melihat di kerumunan ada appanya. Memang benar appa Kim datang. Orang tua itu datang atas undangan Hangeng. Yoochun melirik sekilas pacarnya yang sudah menghampiri sang ayah.

'Aduh, mengapa tua bangka itu datang? Apa dia ingin membunuhku di sini?' Yoochun cemas, ia mengucapkan permisi kepada tamu-tamu dan berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri Junsu dan appa Kim. Junsu tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangan ke Yoochun. Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum palsu dan melambaikan tangan juga. Tadinya, Yoochun ingin menemui appa Kim setelah acara selesai. Ia mau menyiapkan beberapa peralatan dulu sebelum berperang dengan calon mertua sendiri. Tapi Yoochun lagi-lagi kalah, appa Kim datang duluan.

"Chunnie! Appa datang. Memohonlah sekarang." Junsu mendorong lengan Yoochun.

"Ne?!"

^oo~

Acara berjalan cukup lancar. Satu-satu pegawai baru dipanggil ke depan dan mereka menerima plakat khusus dari Jung Corp sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari Jung Corp. Termasuk Changmin, ia juga menerima plakat. Changmin tersenyum cerah sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di barisan depan bersama Heechul dan Hangeng juga.

"Minnie! Jangan senyum ke sini! Kameranya di sana!" teriak Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menutup wajahnya dan mengatakan pada pegawai baru di sebelah bahwa ia tidak mengenal siapa orang yang baru saja berteriak keras itu. Pegawai itu mengangguk mengerti.

Yunho menyalami semua pegawai dan turun dari panggung. Ia agak miris melihat banyak orang membawa pasangan di tempat itu, hanya dia seme yang kesepian dan merana. Yunho memutuskan untuk menelepon kekasihnya.

"YUNNNIIIEEEEE! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE! GAJAH JOONGIE PECAH! GAJAH JOONGIE! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YUNNIE!"

"Yoboseyo? Boo? Ada apa, sayang? Mengapa menangis?"

"Hiks- gajah- Joongie- hiks- pecah- HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Gajah? Gajah yang mana? Gajah Joongie kan ada banyak?" tanya Yunho, sekilas perkataan Yunho membuat pegawai Jung Corp di sampingnya melongo.

"Gajah- hiks- yang- Yunnie- dengan- Joongie- beli- hiks- di- hiks- lelang- YUNNIEEEEEEE! GAJAHNYA SUDAH HANCUR!"

Yunho mengingat-ingat lagi, kapan ia dan Jaejoong pernah beli gajah di lelang. Apakah ada yang melelang gajah? Hewan besar itu? Yunho menepuk jidat pegawai di sebelahnya dan ia ingat kalau gajah yang ia dan Jaejoong beli di lelang adalah miniatur gajah yang terbuat dari kaca. Yunho agak kecewa mendengar benda itu sudah pecah. Ia bertarung dengan segenap jiwa, raga, dan uangnya untuk memperebutkan benda kecil tak penting itu demi Boojaenya.

"Ya sudah ... boojae jangan nangis lagi, ok? Nanti kita beli gajah yang baru, ne?"

"SHIREOOOOO! JOONGIE MAUNYA YANG ITU! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yunho semakin khawatir, ia menduga Jaejoong sudah menangis lama sekali. Pasalnya suara namja cantik itu sudah sangat serak. Daripada pacarnya pilek karena kelamaan menangis, Yunho segera angkat kaki dari hotel. Karena acara sudah selesai, Yunho tidak perlu khawatir untuk pergi. Ia segera melajukan mobil menuju rumah Jaejoong secepat mungkin.

Di rumah Jiyeon terus meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. Tapi uke cantik itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia terus duduk di lantai sambil menangis keras dan memegang pecahan-pecahan gajahnya dengan tatapan tidak rela. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tidak marah dengan Jiyeon, namja itu hanya menyesali kepergian gajahnya yang begitu cepat. Jaejoong menarik Jiyeon ke pelukannya dan menangis di pundak Jiyeon.

"Jiyeonieeeee ... gajahnya sudah pecah ... apa dia bahagia di sana? hiks ..."

"Maafkan Jiyeonie, ahjussi ... Jiyeonie tidak sengaja ..."

"Um ... gwaenchana ... hiks ... Yunnie sudah janji mau belikan yang baru ... sekarang kita kuburkan gajahnya, ne? hiks ... hiks ..."

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak patut ditonton. Kim Jaejoong seorang uke cantik dewasa menangis di pelukan yeoja kecil berumur 5 tahun. Kalau sudah sedih Jaejoong memang agak susah mengontrol diri. Maklum, ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat ia sayangi. Jaejoong akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil vakum, ia menyedot semua pecahan gajahnya di lantai. Jiyeon melihat itu semua dengan pandangan khidmat. Sejenak mereka mengheningkan cipta.

Yunho sampai dan langsung mendorong kasar pintu utama rumah kekasihnya. Ia melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu dan ikut mengheningkan cipta juga. Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga berpelukan bersama. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang baru saja mendapat musibah. Yunho melepas pelukan dan melihat baju Jaejoong yang sudah sangat basah. Wajar saja karena uke cantik itu sudah menangis dari pagi sampai sore. Yunho segera menggendong Jiyeon dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke lantai dua. Mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar si uke. Yunho mendudukkan Jiyeon di lantai supaya ia bisa bercengkerama bersama Jiji sementara Yunho akan melihat boojaenya berganti baju dengan tatapan mupeng. Jaejoong selesai berganti baju dan duduk di ranjang. Ia mengelap liur Yunho yang belepotan.

"Yun, gajahnya ... hiks-"

"Yunnie belikan yang baru. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas pahanya lalu memeluk namja cantik itu. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, membuat Yunho ngeces lagi karena bisa melihat bibir cherry dan doe eyes itu dari jarak dekat.

"Jinjja?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Joongie boleh pilih semua yang Joongie suka?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Yunnie ... kemarin Joongie baru lihat ada patung gajah besar di mal, Joongie mau itu. Terus, Joongie baru lihat di online shop ada gajah-gajah mungil terbaru, kira-kira ada sepuluh buah, Yun. Lalu lelang yang waktu kita beli gajah mau mengadakan lelang lagi, mereka mengeluarkan dua gajah kristal limited edition, Joongie juga mau dua-duanya, tapi mereka bilang harganya pasti akan dua kali lipat lebih mahal dari yang kemarin kita beli, Yun. Kalau kemarin Yunnie berhasil dapatkan satu gajah dengan harga 50.000 USD, sekarang dua kali lipatnya, Yun. Dan Joongie mau dua-duanya. Terus ada lagi Yun, teman Joongie bawa dari luar negeri ... itu gajahnya ... "

Dan bla bla bla lain tentang gajah. Yunho diam. Ia tidak berani menggeleng atau mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

^oo~

Acara yang diadakan Jung Corp sudah selesai. Acara itu berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang duduk merana di depan stand makanan. Namja itu menyesali nasibnya yang malang. Ia terlalu lama berada di depan dan tidak bisa menjangkau sahabat hidupnya sama sekali, alias makanan enak yang bertaburan rapi karena dihidangkan secara prasmanan. Kyuhyun iba, dia sendiri sudah menghabiskan lima piring nasi lengkap, tujuh mangkok mie ayam, tiga gelas es teler, delapan potong roti cane, dan tiga belas semangka potong.

"Minnie ... jangan sedih. Kita makan di luar saja, ne? Atau Minnie mau aku memasak? Karena hari ini spesial, aku mau kok memasak untuk Minnie ..." Kyuhyun mengedap-ngedipkan mata. Sukses membuat piring-piring jatuh bergelimpangan. Tapi Changmin malah takut, ia tidak ingin pacarnya memasak. Bukan apa-apa, meskipun Kyuhyun cepat sekali belajar hal baru. Kalau memasak itu adalah pengecualian, ia sudah pernah beberapa kali hampir membakar dapur saat latihan masak bersama Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana nasib Changmin kalau sudah menikah nanti. Mungkin dia akan membawa Kyuhyun untuk menetap di rumah Jaejoong setiap tanggal tua.

Kyuhyun bawa mobil dan Changmin tidak, Changmin naik angkot ke Jung Corp, mobilnya mogok tiba-tiba karena dikerubungi semut. Setelah dicek, semut itu berasal dari bungkus segala macam makanan yang bersarang di dalam mobil dengan berbagai posisi. Ada yang tersangkut di jok, nempel di AC, kejepit safety belt, dan posisi asyik lainnya. Biarpun mobil Kyuhyun, yang menyetir adalah si sopir ralat, maksudnya seme dan kekasihnya yaitu Jung Changmin yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik abal-abal. Kyuhyun sendiri duduk diam di kursi samping kemudi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi riang. Suara Kyuhyun merdu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Jika yang menyanyi adalah Heebum, bisa dipastikan menyebabkan korban luka-luka dan hilang.

Di tengah suasana damai itu, mereka berhenti di lampu merah dan Kyuhyun berhenti menyanyi, ia melihat di seberang jalan bahwa teman-temannya sedang berkumpul bersama. Mereka mengadakan bazar di tepi jalan, Kyuhyun tahu hal itu. Tapi ia tidak ikut karena dari pagi hari sudah pergi ke Jung Corp untuk menghadiri acara pengangkatan Changmin menjadi manajer. "Minnie, Minnie! Kita ke sana! Aku mau ketemu teman-temanku!" tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kelas 12-3 Toho mengadakan bazar? Mengapa kau tidak ikut, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin ikut juga, tapi aku lebih memilih menghadiri acaramu."

"Ya ampun, chagi. Kalau kau ingin ikut, ikut saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak ada."

"Kau tidak mengharapkanku datang ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Kalau kau memang ingin –"

"MINNIE AWAS! Ada nenek-nenek!"

Tbc

**halo! sepertinya fict aku yang ini udah ngebangke sekali, maafkan aku yang tidak tahu malu masih publish ini ya, teman-teman ... mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya, buat besok yang merayakan idul fitri .. happy ya!**

**i love you **


End file.
